Gentleman im Anzug
by Crystalookami
Summary: Weder hatte ich jemals von einer Kreatur mit dem Namen "Slender Man" gehört, noch habe ich sie treffen wollen. Doch genau das ist mir passiert. Eine Begegung mit dem Gesichtslosen hatte ich, als ich zwanzig Jahre alt war. Doch dieses Treffen sollte nicht unser letztes sein. Heute weiß ich, wieso er mich noch einmal aufgesucht hatte.
1. Prolog

**Prolog: Jemand, der einen Anzug trägt, muss ein Gentleman sein**

Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich es um alles in der Welt tat. Wahrscheinlich weil Shiro seinen Spaziergang in die Länge treiben wollte. Oder doch vielleicht, weil ich ein bisschen mehr Erholung von dem Stress, der mir schon seit etwa einer Woche zu schaffen machte, brauchte und deshalb eine größere Runde gegangen bin. Es könnte auch etwas völlig Anderes gewesen sein, das mich dazu trieb, weiter in den Wald zu gehen. In einen Teil, in dem ich noch nie war und mich auch verlaufen hätte können. Ja, hätte, doch davor hatte ich keine große Angst. Ich habe mir immer eingebildet, dass ich einen guten Orientierungssinn hätte. Nun, ganz so falsch ist das nicht, doch als ich ihn gerade am meisten brauchte, verschwand er. Aber das war auch nicht der entscheidende Punkt.

Ich behielt recht, dass ich trotz des etwas längeren Spaziergangs mit meinem Hund Shiro noch weit vor dem Sonnenuntergang nach Hause kommen würde. Draußen stand die Sonne noch ein paar Zentimeter über dem Horizont, als ich vom langen Weg vor meiner Tür stand und in meiner Tasche nach meinem Schlüssel kramte. Mein Border Collie stand wie immer ungeduldig als Erster an der Tür. Nein, so war das nicht. Er klebte förmlich an der Tür, um als Erster im Haus zu sein. Wie immer. Sollte er doch. Ich war zu beschäftigt, um mich an seinem Verhalten zu stören.

Langsam wurde ich nervös und tastete immer beängstigter in meiner kleinen Tasche herum, um an den Schlüssel zu kommen. Vergebens. Er war nicht da. Mein Hausschlüssel war einfach nicht da! Panisch sank ich in die Hocke und schüttete den ganzen Inhalt auf den Steinboden vor meinem Haus. Handy, Taschentücher, Kugelschreiber, Notizzettel und Dinge, die ich fast nie gebrauchte: Kajal und Mascara. Doch mein Schlüssel mit meinem Portemonnaie war verschwunden. _Na ganz klasse_, dachte ich mir. Hätte ich bloß nicht den Schlüssel an den Ring an meiner Geldbörse befestigt. Jetzt hatte ich beides verloren. Egal, so oder so hätte ich eins von beiden suchen müssen.

Schnell überdachte ich meine Situation und entschied mich gegen meinen ersten Einfall. Ich wollte meine Eltern nicht anrufen. Immerhin hätte es damals Ärger gegeben und weiterhelfen hätten sie mir auch nicht können. Sie waren für eine Woche verreist, ohne mich, versteht sich. Dabei musste ich auf Shiro und auf das Haus aufpassen. Deshalb auch der Stress. Zu viel Arbeit für eine einzige Person. Aber das war auch eine andere Geschichte, eine, die sich niemand freiwillig und vor allen Dingen nüchtern hätte anhören wollen. Wen interessiert schon meine Geschichte, die von Hausarbeit handelt? Niemanden. Nein, da habe ich eine viel interessantere auf Lager. Also.

Shiro wurde ungeduldig und ließ mit einem nach unten hängenden Schwanz und Hundeaugen verkünden, dass er endlich rein wollte. Doch das ging noch nicht. Ich musste mich also auf die Suche machen und meinen gesamten Spaziergang noch einmal nachstellen. _Nein halt. Nicht den ganzen_, dachte ich mir, denn mir war aufgefallen, dass ich an einer Stelle im Wald auf mein Handy geguckt hatte, um die Uhrzeit auszumachen. Wahrscheinlich war mir dabei mein Portemonnaie samt Schlüssel aus der Tasche gefallen. Leuten war ich kaum begegnet und an niemandem war ich so nah vorbeigegangen, dass er oder sie mir mein Portemonnaie hätte stehlen können. Nein. _Ich habe es bestimmt an dieser einen Stelle verloren_, war ich der festen Überzeugung.

Ich musste kein Genie sein, um abzuschätzen, dass ich heimkehren würde, wenn es schon lange dunkel war. Und ja, ich habe Angst im Dunkeln, doch allein war ich ja nicht. Shiro musste mich begleiten, ob er wollte oder nicht. Daher packte ich meine Sachen zusammen, die ich zuvor auf dem Boden verteilt hatte und ging los. Shiro war sehr verwundert, was denn sonst? Und ihm gefiel es auch nicht sonderlich, wo er doch eigentlich der festen Überzeugung war, dass wir unseren Spaziergang beendet hätten. Was sollte ich machen? Ihn da stehen lassen? Ich nahm ihn kurzerhand mit.

Mein Tempo hatte ich soweit gesteigert, dass ich die Grenze zwischen schnellem Gehen und Laufen nicht überschritt. Shiro machte das nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, nachdem ich ihn einige Meter lang ziehen musste, änderte er seine Meinung schnell und lief mir fast schon voraus. Als ich dann endlich am Waldrand ankam, musste ich feststellen, dass die Sonne sich verabschiedet hatte und hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Das wirkte sich nicht nur auf meine Suche kontraproduktiv aus, es bereitete mir auch Unbehagen, nachts allein in den Wald zu gehen. Ich redete mir ein, dass mich Shiro vor einem Angreifer beschützen würde. _Ach was_, dachte ich mir. _Wer würde schon um diese Uhrzeit im Wald spazieren, um auf eine wehrlose Frau zu warten. Das passiert doch nur in Hollywoodfilmen._ Ich war ja sowieso schon vor etwa einer halben Stunde hier gewesen. Da war niemand im Wald. Außerdem kannte ich die Stelle, wo ich wahrscheinlich meine Sachen verloren hatte, sodass ich mich gar nicht lange im Wald aufhalten würde.

Schnell erkannte ich den Weg, den ich vorhin gegangen war und verfolgte ihn, nicht ohne mich ständig gegen meinen Willen umzuschauen. Meine Nerven gingen mit mir durch. Und das obwohl ich doch wusste, dass das hier ein ganz normaler Wald war, in dem ich gerade eben noch seelenruhig meinen Spaziergang gemacht hatte. Zu meiner Verwunderung schien Shiro etwas von meiner Paranoia abbekommen zu haben, da er urplötzlich seinen Schwanz hatte sinken lassen und sich sehr merkwürdig benahm. Ich dachte mir, dass er ein Tier gehört hatte. Nur welches Tier hätte meinen Border Collie so verschrecken können? Ein Wolf? Ein Bär? Quatsch! In meiner Region waren diese Tiere nicht üblich. Aber was war es dann?

Ich bemerkte, dass sich die Atmosphäre irgendwie... verändert hatte. Die Luft wurde kühler, ja, das war jetzt nichts Außergewöhnliches, doch auch ihn diesem Wald hätte es wärmer sein müssen. Außerdem war es totenstill, wie ich bemerkte. Vorhin hatte ich noch Vögel gehört, die nun ganz ausblieben. Nicht einmal das Rauschen der im Wind wehenden Blätter konnte ich wahrnehmen. Ich bildete mir ein, dass die Bäume plötzlich dunkler und bedrohlicher aussahen. Und irgendwie wollte mir nicht aus dem Kopf, dass sie vorhin nicht so dicht beieinander standen und es weniger waren. Es war fast so, als ob ich in einem anderen Wald wäre. Doch das stimmte nicht. Hier und da erkannte ich markante Stellen, die ich mir unterbewusst beim ersten Mal, als ich hier entlang gegangen war, eingeprägt hatte. Der Weg war nicht mehr weit.

Es war einhundertprozentig der gleiche Wald. Doch er hatte sich verändert. Nein, nicht nur er hatte sich verändert, denn ich tat es auch. Ich atmete schwer und mir war so, als ob mir jemand die Kehle zuhielt. Meine Hände zitterten abnormal unruhig und ich konnte sie nicht davon abhalten weiterzumachen. Die Schritte, die ich tat, waren unsicher und ein, zwei Mal wäre ich sogar fast hingefallen. Und das lag nicht an den freiliegenden Wurzeln, die ich beim ersten Mal nicht bemerkt hatte. Meine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und auch mein Blick schweifte suchend über alle Baumstämme hinweg, doch ich entdeckte nichts. Ich drehte mich mehrmals um meine eigene Achse. Vergebens. Hier schienen nur Shiro und ich zu sein. ...oder war hier doch jemand anderes?

_Stopp!_ Ich blieb stehen und atmete ganz tief durch. _Das ist alles nur meine Einbildungskraft. Nichts weiter. Es ist niemand hier_, sprach ich mir in Gedanken zu. Mit neu geschöpfter Kraft zog ich meinen Hund hinter mir her und ließ nach außen hin wirken, dass ich selbstbewusst war. Wenn hier jemand war, würde er sehen, dass ich nicht so leicht die Opferrolle spielen würde. Das klappte dann auch einige Meter ganz gut, bis ich das unheimliche Gefühl hatte, dass mich jemand beobachten würde. Die Nervosität kehrte zurück und brachte mich aus der Ruhe. Diskret schaute ich mich um und meinte, etwas gesehen zu haben. Mein Herz pochte mir bis zum Hals und ich schielte zu Shiro. Der schien auch etwas bemerkt zu haben. Allmählich begann ich hysterisch zu werden. Meine Gedankenwelt überschlug sich. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich machen sollte. Doch lieber schnell nach Hause weglaufen und die Nachbarn fragen, ob sie mich für eine Nacht in ihrem Haus schlafen ließen, oder weiter zu suchen, jetzt, wo ich fast am Ziel angekommen war? Wieso ich mich _so_ entschied, kann ich bis heute nicht verstehen.

Nun, ich erblickte den kleinen Bach, an dem ich vorhin mein Handy ausgepackt hatte, um die Uhrzeit zu erfahren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stürzte ich mich auf den Boden und suchte ihn angestrengt ab. Als Shiro ein gereiztes Knurren von sich gab, hob ich meinen Blick in seine Richtung. _Nebel. Woher kommt denn jetzt der Nebel her?_ Er war nicht besonders dicht, doch wie konnte er sich so plötzlich über den Wald legen? Shiro riss mich abermals aus meiner Gedankenwelt. Dieses Mal jedoch knurrte er ängstlicher und in eine etwas andere Richtung. Ich wusste nicht, was los war, doch meine Instinkte sagten mir, dass ich hier ganz schnell weg musste, ob mit Schlüssel oder ohne. Schnell versuchte ich meinen Border Collie näher zu mir zu ziehen, doch es misslang mir. Shiro knurrte nicht mehr. Er jaulte verängstigt auf, riss sich mit einer unbändigen Kraft los und lief weg, als ob der Tod höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her wäre. Perplex rief ich ihm hinterher. „Bleib hier!"

Ehe ich mich versah, war er aus meiner Sichtweite verschwunden. Und ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich ihm diese Feigheit nicht verübeln. Ich hätte von Anfang an auf mich hören und mich am nächsten Tag auf die Suche nach dem Schlüssel machen sollen. Doch es war zu spät. Wer auch immer hier war... ich war ihm in die Falle getappt. Mein Herzschlag nahm rapide an Geschwindigkeit zu und mein Blut begann schneller zu fließen. Völlig mit der Situation überfordert kauerte ich mich auf dem Boden zusammen, mein Blick benebelt und suchend. _Was mach ich nur? Was mach ich nur? Ich muss laufen! Weg! Nur weg! _Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich bebte am ganzen Leib und mein Kopf zuckte wild nach rechts und links. Dann sah ich etwas weit entfernt. Einen Mann. Riesig. Schwarz gekleidet. Schwarze Krawatte. Lange Arme. Und entgegen aller Logik hatte er kein Gesicht.

Dieser grauenhafte Anblick und ein kurzes Flimmern vor meinen Augen schüttelten mich wach und ich sprang auf. Der Angstzustand versetzte mir einen Schub an neuer Kraft, sodass ich schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief. Doch konnte ich dem entfliehen, was auf mich lauerte? Dieser Kreatur? Daran dachte ich nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur weg. Ich sprintete. In meinem Kopf gähnende Leere, wo ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Ich merkte nur, dass mir ein paar Tränen die Wangen runterliefen. Plötzlich stand er rechts neben einen Baum. Wieder verschlechterte sich meine Sicht und ich spürte ganz plötzlich einen leichten Druck auf meinen Ohren. Ich brachte einen erstickten Laut zustande und lief weg von ihm. _Wie kam er da hin?_ Ich spürte das dringende Bedürfnis mich umzudrehen und zu schauen, wo er war, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Diese Angst, die mich von Innen auffraß ließ es nicht zu. Mir stellten sich die Fragen: _Wieso ich? Was habe ich ihm denn getan?_

Langsam kam ich aus der Puste, doch ich wagte es nicht, meine Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln und nach ihm zu sehen. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern erblickte ich ihn plötzlich fast direkt vor mir, als ich kurz nicht nach vorn schaute, sondern zum Boden, damit ich nicht irgendwo stolperte. Wieder starrte er in meine Richtung, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, und ich machte eine Kehrtwende. Der Druck verstärkte sich immens und erreichte nun auch meine Schläfen, die ich mir erschreckt hielt. Während ich weiterlief, merkte ich, dass ich langsam den Orientierungssinn verlor und nicht wusste, in welche Richtung ich laufen sollte, um am schnellsten aus dem Wald zu kommen. _Wieso nimmt dieser Albtraum nicht endlich ein Ende? Bitte!_ Ohne überhaupt nachgedacht zu haben, schaute ich nach hinten, doch er war nicht da. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, denn vor mir war ein Baum, in den ich fast reingerannt wäre. Ich wich aus, doch ich schrammte mir den rechten Arm an der Rinde auf und fiel über die heimtückische Wurzel, die aus dem Boden ragte. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl als mich unbeholfen abzurollen und weiter zu flüchten.

Noch bevor ich mich ganz aufrichten konnte, stand er schon da. Direkt vor mir. Er hatte mich erwischt. Ein Riese von einem Mann. Ich ging ihm gerade mal bis zu seinem dürren Bauch. Nun fühlte ich seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, auch wenn da keine Augen waren. Er hatte mich im Visier. Ich spürte so etwas wie eine Aura. Vernichtend und erdrückend. Mein Herz setzte zwei Schläge aus und krampfte sich dann wieder zusammen. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft und erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich mich gerade eben beim Sturz am rechten Bein verletzt hatte. Der unmenschliche Druck auf meinen Kopf verstärkte sich weiter und ich konnte Rauschen in meinen Ohren hören. Mein verweinter Blick wurde von weißem Flimmern immer schlechter und mir wurde schwindelig. Mir schwanden die Sinne, doch die Kreatur vor mir tat nichts. Sie stand nur da. _Nein, nein, nein, nein! NEIN! _Mir drehte sich alles und ich stolperte nach hinten, wo mir auch schon ein Baum im Rücken saß. Meine Kraft verließ mich. Ich blinzelte nur noch einmal ganz kurz... Der Gesichtslose beugte sich ganz nah zu mir... fast berührten sich unsere Gesichter... seine Hand... hob er... es klimperte. „Was willst... du von... mi-...?", brachte ich mit einer faden Stimme noch raus, bevor ich in eine gnädige Ohnmacht fiel.

Ich fühlte eine angenehme Brise, als ich meine Augen zögernd öffnete. Mich durchfuhr ein Schmerz der Erkenntnis. Ich war immer noch im Wald und mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt, versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Die Strafe für diese übereilte Bewegung ließ nicht auf sich warten. Mein Schädel pochte schmerzhaft auf und auch mein Arm und mein Bein taten immer noch höllisch weh. Da es ganz anscheinend Morgen war und ich den Spuk überlebt hatte, entschied ich mich noch sitzen zu bleiben. Meine Gedanken sortierten sich und mein Blick verriet mir, dass ich mich nicht mehr an der Stelle befand, wo ich am gestrigen Tag das Bewusstsein verlor. Verwundert wollte ich mir mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht fahren. Doch... da lag unverhofft mein Portemonnaie. Und mein Schlüssel, der an dem Ring des Portemonnaies hing. _Aber? Wie?_ Weiter kam ich in meinen Gedanken nicht.

Ich hörte, wie sich jemand mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zubewegte. Mein Herz pochte laut und ich machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. _Shiro!_ Es war mein Hund, der den Weg zum mir zurück gefunden hatte. Er berührte mich mit seiner kalten Schnauze und ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Ein Glück." Nach einer kurzen Weile und ausgereizten Nerven stand ich auf und machte mich mit meinem Hund langsamen Schrittes auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich hatte genug Abenteuer erlebt. Während des Nachhauseweges dachte ich über den hohen Mann ohne Gesicht nach. Doch ich konnte mir auf alles kein Reim machen.

Ein paar Tage später erfuhr ich, dass es einen Slender Man geben soll, der in einem Wald wohnt und kleine Kinder verschleppt. Die Beschreibung passte genau auf die Kreatur, der ich begegnet war, doch das Konzept war falsch. Ich war kein Kind mehr und er hatte mir geholfen. Er hatte mir mein Portemonnaie mit meinem Schlüssel zurückgegeben. Auch wenn seine Methode des Zurückgebens etwas... erschreckend war. Außerdem waren alle Karten und mein Geld immer noch in der Geldbörse drin. Davon fehlte nichts... nur ein Foto aus meiner Kindheit, was ich auch erst später bemerkte. Es war nicht mehr da. Er muss es sich wohl genommen haben. Doch wozu? Wollte der dieses Kind auf dem Foto suchen und verschleppen? Oder wusste er, dass ich das auf dem Foto war? Nein... eher nicht, sonst hätte er mich ja nicht davon kommen lassen... oder doch? Er musste es wissen. Wieso hätte er mir sonst meine Sachen wiedergegeben? Ach was. Ich wollte es gar nicht wissen. Noch einmal wollte ich mein Glück nicht herausfordern. Außerdem, jemand, der einen Anzug trägt, muss ein Gentleman sein!


	2. 1 Kapitel

**1. Kapitel: Wiedersehen**

Keine ganzen zwei Jahre hatte ich nach diesem Erlebnis meine Ruhe gehabt. Alles nahm seinen gewohnten Lauf und ich behielt das Erlebte für mich. Ich sah keinen Sinn darin, jemanden an meiner verrückten Geschichte teilhaben zu lassen. Es hätte mir ja doch keiner geglaubt. Na, vielleicht hätte ich diese Geschichte an Halloween erzählen sollen? Nein. Nein, wer hätte denn die Geschichte über einen gesichtslosen, großen Mann im Anzug, der mir meine Brieftasche wiedergegeben hat, gruselig gefunden? Nicht einmal kleine Kinder hätten einen leichten Grusel verspürt, eher hätten sie mich ausgelacht. Im Nachhinein fragte ich mich immer mehr, ob ich mir das nicht alles nur eingebildet hatte. Dass ich nicht klar bei Sinnen gewesen war. Doch egal wie oft ich mir das einredete, es brachte nichts. Ein Teil von mir wusste, dass es passiert war. Es war real.

In den fast zwei Jahren mied ich den Wald, in dem ich ihm begegnet war. Zu sehr hatte ich Angst, dass ich ihn wiedersehen könnte. Dass er seine Meinung ändern und mich töten würde. Oder Schlimmeres. Mir ging so viel durch den Kopf. Erst nach ein paar Tagen vergaß ich allmählich, was passiert war. Auch die Kopfschmerzen ebbten nach einer Zeit ab. Ich konnte sogar ganz normal weiterleben. Es gab da kein Gefühl, dass mich jemand verfolgte oder dass ich mich komisch benahm. Alles nahm seinen natürlichen Lauf. Ich beendete meine Ausbildung und zog in die nächstgelegene Stadt, um selbstständiger zu werden. Shiro musste ich bei meinen Eltern lassen. Doch ich kam jedes Wochenende zu Besuch, da ich ihn zu sehr vermisste und ich mich noch immer nicht ganz von meinen Eltern trennen konnte. Ich mochte es nie allein zu sein. Doch ich wurde immer weiter in das Erwachsenenleben gezogen, sodass ich lernen musste, die meiste Zeit allein zu sein und mich um mich selbst zu kümmern. Das klappte auch ganz gut. Ich hatte mich an den Rhythmus gewöhnt, in der Woche zur Arbeit zu gehen, sich um die Hausarbeit und die damit verbundenen Dinge zu kümmern und jedes Wochenende zu meinem Elternhaus zu fahren. Ab und zu kamen auch sie mich besuchen. Ich freute mich immer über Besuch in meiner kleinen Wohnung. Egal, ob nun Eltern oder Freunde.

Nachdem ich damals am Sonntag wieder nach Hause von meinem Besuch kam, freute ich mich auf meinen einwöchigen Urlaub. Ich beschloss, mich noch am selben Abend im Internet schlau zu machen, welche schönen Orte es in meiner neuen Stadt gab. Da ich vorher immer mit Arbeit und anderem beschäftigt war, hatte ich es nie geschafft, mich mit der Gegend vertraut zu machen. Also suchte ich und wurde fündig. Es gab dort einen wunderschönen Park, einen See, bei dem im Sommer immer verschiedene Sportwettkämpfe stattfanden, und außerdem noch einen großen Wald, in dem viele Leute wanderten. Ich entschied mich, am Montag eine Wanderung im Wald zu unternehmen. Am Dienstag wollte ich mir den Park ansehen und am Donnerstag sollte der See an der Reihe sein. Für Mittwoch und Freitag hatte ich mir nichts vorgenommen. Diese beiden Tage wollte ich Zuhause verbringen. Meine Freundin war am Samstag eingeladen und am Sonntag stand der Elternhausbesuch an. Somit war die Woche verplant. Voller Enthusiasmus packte ich mir schon einmal meine Tasche und legte mir die Sachen, die ich anziehen wollte, zurecht. Den Weg zum Wald prägte ich mir gut ein. Danach machte ich mich über das Wetter schlau und ging auch schon alsbald schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief ich mich aus und stand erst kurz vor Mittag auf. Gemächlich machte ich mich fertig und zog mir eine knielange Hose, ein Tank Top, darüber eine Strickjacke und gemütliche Schuhe an. An meinem linken Handgelenk befestigte ich mein Armband. Da es sehr warm werden sollte, hielt ich diese Auswahl an Klamotten für angebracht. Ich konnte meine Jacke ausziehen, wenn es mir zu warm wurde und anziehen, sobald ich im kühlen Wald eine unangenehme Kälte verspürte. Inzwischen war meine Tasche schon mit meinem Handy, meinem MP3-Player, mein Portemonnaie, sowie meinem Schlüssel, der jedoch nun separat verstaut war, gepackt. Ich hatte meine Lektion im Wald gelernt. Nie wieder würde ich beides gleichzeitig verlieren. Es fehlte nur noch der Proviant, den ich mir gleich nach dem Anziehen machte. Ich verstaute alles und warf mir die Tasche um die Schulter. Wie immer schloss ich alle Fenster zu und letztendlich auch die Tür. Ich setzte mich ins Auto und fuhr los.

Da der Weg ein bisschen zu weit gewesen war, um zu Fuß zurückgelegt zu werden, nahm ich mein Auto. Ich fand auch auf Anhieb den Wald am Rande der Stadt. Nachdem ich meinen Wagen an einem der freien Parkplätze abgestellt hatte, betrat ich einen Wanderweg, der sich auch gleich zweiteilte. Der Hauptwanderweg führte einmal durch den ganzen Wald und wieder zurück zum Anfang. Es gab auch noch kleinere Abzweigungen, doch die wollte ich beim ersten Wandern nicht nehmen. Also folgte ich dem Weg entlang und schaute mich um. Hier wuchsen hauptsächlich Buchen, Eschen und auch ein paar Linden. Das Gestrüpp rundherum konnte ich nicht benennen. So gut kannte ich mich mit der Vegetation nun auch nicht aus. Dennoch sah alles wirklich sehr schön aus. Vor allen Dingen als die spärlichen Sonnenstrahlen auf den Waldboden trafen, die durch das Laub der Bäume hindurch drangen. Zu meiner Überraschung war es im Wald doch wärmer, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich band mir meine Strickjacke um die Hüfte und genoss weiterhin den Wald. In dem Augenblick bereute ich, dass ich Shiro nicht mitgenommen hatte, da er sich bestimmt sehr gefreut hätte.

Ich ging schon gut eine Stunde den Weg entlang, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Aber das war auch nicht besonders wunderlich. Solche Wanderausflüge machten die meisten Menschen eher am Wochenende und nicht am Montag. Ich empfand es zwar nicht ganz angenehm die einzige im Wald zu sein, doch davon ließ ich mich nicht aufhalten. So entschied ich mich dazu, an der nächsten Holzbank eine kleine Pause zu machen. Die letzte Sitzgelegenheit war schon etwas länger her, sodass ich sicher war, dass ich bald wieder auf eine treffen würde. Auf dem Weg dorthin meinte ich, etwas im Weiten gesehen zu haben. Im ersten Moment hatte ich gedacht, dass es ein Hirsch war, doch das konnte nicht sein. Unbeeindruckt ging ich weiter und fand schon alsbald eine Holzbank mit dazugehörigem Holztisch, welche am Wegrand platziert worden waren. Ich setzte mich hin und packte meinen Proviant aus, um diesen dann zu verschlingen. Danach saß ich noch etwa fünf Minuten einfach nur da und entspannte mich. Leider fing ich mangels Bewegung langsam an zu frieren, sodass ich mir die Jacke anzog. Als ich mich von der Bank erhob, bemerkte ich jemanden aus dem Augenwinkel in der Ferne. Es sah so aus, als ob ein großer Mann in Schwarz gekleidet auf dem Weg stehen würde. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Anscheinend war ich doch nicht so alleine, wie ich es zuerst angenommen hatte. Mit über dem Kopf gefalteten Händen folgte ich dem Wanderweg für weitere stille und einsame Minuten.

Zu meiner Verwirrung wurde mir trotz Bewegung und vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen nicht wärmer, sondern sogar noch etwas kühler. Langsam fühlte ich mich auch beobachtet. Ich blickte mich um und fand nichts und niemanden. Verwirrt und ein wenig beängstigt nahm ich ein wenig an Geschwindigkeit zu, doch das Gefühl verschwand nicht. Alsbald entdeckte ich jemanden mitten im Wald zwischen den Bäumen. Es sah so aus, als ob es der gleiche Mann von vorhin gewesen war. Doch nun erschien er mir noch größer und ziemlich bleich. Sein Gesicht konnte ich aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen. Irgendwie konnte ich mir aber nicht vorstellen, wie er so schnell durch den Wald gegangen sein konnte, um jetzt fast vor mir außerhalb des Wanderweges zu sein. Und wieso stand er gerade irgendwo neben den Bäumen? _Komischer Kauz,_ dachte ich mir und schon fing mein Kopf an zu schmerzen. Nur ganz leicht, trotzdem sehr unangenehm.

Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei und folgte weiterhin dem Weg. Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass er der Grund für mein Gefühl der Beobachtung war und ich mich nicht fürchten müsste, war mir immer noch sehr mulmig zumute. Langsam hatte ich echt keine Lust mehr, durch den Wald zu wandern. Doch ich wusste nicht, ob der Rückweg nun länger war oder der unbeschrittene Weg vor mir. Immerhin führten beide Wege zum Ausgangspunkt. Trotzdem ging ich für etwa einen Kilometer meinen Weg weiter. Währenddessen drehte ich mich immer mal wieder um und suchte nach einer potenziellen Gefahr, die auf mich lauern könnte. Ich piepste erschreckt auf und blieb stehen, als ich unverhofft die gleiche Gestalt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Waldes entdeckte. Dieses Mal jedoch viel näher. Ich schaute den riesigen Mann an und erinnerte mich allmählich zurück. Zurück an damals vor fast zwei Jahren. _Unmöglich..._ Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller und mein Atem flacher. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Zwischen den Bäumen stand der Slender Man bewegungslos in seinem schwarzen Anzug und – so glaubte ich – starrte mich an. Ich schluckte heftig und dachte über die Situation nach. _Wieso ist er hier? Wieso wieder ich? Ich habe doch dieses Mal nichts verloren. Oder will er mich töten? Was will er von mir?Ich kann ihm doch nicht entkommen._

Durch die stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen wurde ich aus meiner Gedankenwelt gerissen. Hinzu kam noch Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Das Rauschen, das ich nicht vergessen konnte - welches sich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Ich blinzelte und plötzlich stand er nicht mehr an seinem Platz. _Was?! Wo ist er hin?_ Ich wurde so nervös, dass ich schon anfing zu zittern, als ich ihn nicht mehr entdecken konnte. Panisch drehte ich mich zu allen Seiten um, doch konnte ich ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen. _Nein, das habe ich mir nicht eingebildet!_ Ich beschloss zu laufen. Einfach nur den Weg weiterzulaufen. Immer wieder schaute ich mich beunruhigt um, doch konnte ich ihn nicht mehr finden. _Alles nur Einbildung. Ich drehe einfach nur durch. Alles ist in Ordnung. Das ist nicht der Slender Man. Nicht die Kreatur, die Kinder verschleppt._ Doch ich wusste, dass ich mir das nicht eingebildet hatte. Ich lief immer noch den Weg entlang. So weit es meine Ausdauer erlaubte. Zwar hatte ich eine lange Strecke hinter mir gelassen, doch ich war vollkommen aus der Puste. Nach Luft ringend blieb ich kurz stehen und stützte meine Hände an meinen Knien ab. So schnell und weit war ich schon lange nicht mehr gerannt. Doch ich fühlte mich nicht sicher. Mein Gefühl wurde durch die Kopfschmerzen und das Rauschen bestätigt. Er musste irgendwo ganz in der Nähe sein. Dieses Mal kam der Slender Man mich holen. Ich wusste es.

In diesem Moment hatte ich so schreckliche Angst, dass ich mich gar nicht weiter umschaute, sondern gleich wieder anfing zu laufen. Doch meine Beine trugen mich nicht mehr weit. Schwer atmend wurde ich immer langsamer und blieb dann ganz stehen. Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr um zu laufen, also ergab ich mich unfreiwillig meinem Schicksal. Was immer kommen sollte, ich hätte mich nicht wehren können. Ich wartete, während mir ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Unerwartet hörte ich ihn hinter mir und ich wusste nicht, wie er sich so lautlos an mich heranschleichen konnte. Ich brachte einfach nicht den Mut auf, mich umzudrehen und ihm in sein nicht vorhandenes Gesicht zu sehen. Für Sekunden tat sich nichts. Ich hörte nur mein lautes Atmen und spürte seine Anwesenheit, die so unmenschlich war, sodass ich meine Muskeln unbewusst anspannte. _Worauf wartet er denn noch? Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!_

Ich zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich schwarze tentakelartige Ranken von hinten vor mich schoben. Mein Blut gefror mir augenblicklich und mein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. _Was ist das?!_ Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen. Instinktiv ging ich einen Schritt zurück, da die Spitzen der Ranken auf mich zeigten. Doch ich erinnerte mich blitzartig, dass die Kreatur hinter mir stand. _Heilige..! Was soll ich machen?_ Die Ranken bewegten sich wellenförmig, allerdings griffen sie mich entgegen meiner Erwartung nicht an. Eher sah es so aus, als ob sie mir etwas deutlich machen wollten. Ich verstand nicht, bis ich fühlte, dass sich der Slender Man hinter mir bewegte. Wie versteinert stand ich nun da. Ich wusste, dass er von mir wollte, dass ich mich umdrehe. Von dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit verschlungen, wollte ich seine Geduld nicht noch weiter strapazieren. Und so entschied ich unter pochendem Herzen, mich langsam umzudrehen.

Inzwischen bekam ich kaum noch Luft und mein Körper wurde unter dem Druck und dem Rauschen immer schwächer. Ich drehte mich vollends um und erblickte die Gestalt, die ich vor fast zwei Jahren schon einmal getroffen hatte. Die Kreatur, die mir geholfen hatte, die mich schon einmal im Wald verfolgt hatte, die mich in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Der Slender Man, der Kinder entführt und sie nie wieder hergibt. Der umstrittene Mythos, der nun vor mir stand und über mich entscheiden würde. Er stand in gebeugter Haltung vor mir und starrte ohne Augen auf mich nieder. Ich spürte es. So unmenschlich. So überlegen. Als er sich selbst nicht bewegte, hörte ich seltsamerweise auf zu zittern. Stattdessen sank ich langsam auf die Knie, doch noch bevor ich den Boden erreichte, umschlossen seine Ranken meinen Bauch und hoben mich in die Höhe. Sein Griff war schmerzhaft, jedoch nicht tödlich. Er selbst richtete sich zu seiner vollkommenen Größe auf, sodass ich auf seiner Kopfhöhe war. Während ich immer weniger mitbekam, schien er mich zu mustern. _Nein... ich will nicht..._ Meine Gedanken wiederholten sich immer wieder. Die Schmerzen wurden stärker, bis ich kaum noch etwas sehen konnte. Weiße Punkte flimmerten vor meinen Augen, nur um dann müde zuzufallen. Ich spürte noch, wie er mich unter meinem Auge berührte. Dann versagten meine Sinne ihren Dienst...


	3. 2 Kapitel

**2. Kapitel: Von Neugierde getrieben**

Mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen bin ich aufgewacht. Mir dröhnte der Schädel wie noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben zuvor. Und die aktuelle Situation machte es nicht besser. Ich sah mich alarmiert um, denn ich war weder Zuhause, noch war ich im Wald, wo ich bewusstlos geworden war. Ich befand mich in einem mir unbekannten Haus. _Wo bin ich hier?_ Mein Puls fing an zu rasen und ich stand hektisch von dem Sofa auf, auf welchem ich gelegen hatte. Doch ich konnte mein Gleichgewicht nicht sofort finden und so schwankte ich kurz vor mich hin – das Pochen in meinem Kopf immer schlimmer werdend. Meine Beine waren ziemlich schwach, was mir einen weiteren Schrecken versetzt hatte. Nervös tastete ich mich ab, um zu schauen, ob ich nicht vielleicht irgendwo verletzt war. Zum Glück ging es mir in dieser Hinsicht gut. Ich hatte keine Verletzungen. Doch meine Kopfschmerzen wurden nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Die muffige Luft in dem Raum, den ich als verstaubtes Wohnzimmer identifizierte, tat mir gar nicht gut. Sie war auch der Grund, wieso ich ein paar Mal husten musste, um meinen Hals frei zu bekommen. Doch es half nicht wirklich viel. Ich musste hier raus. Und außerdem wollte ich wissen, wie ich hier hergekommen war. Mir schauderte es, als ich daran dachte, was beziehungsweise wen ich als Letztes gesehen hatte, bevor ich wegtrat.

Ich überdachte meine Situation und entschied mich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Dabei wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen, wo dieser Slender Man steckte. Ich wollte einfach nur nach Hause – und das unverletzt. Also eilte ich zur offenen Wohnzimmertür und spähte in den breiten Flur. Allein diese beiden Teile des Hauses erweckten in mir die Annahme, dass dieses Anwesen überdurchschnittlich groß sein musste. Der Flur hatte eine Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte, und zudem verband er mehrere Zimmer miteinander, zu denen die zugehörigen Türen auch offen standen. Als ich niemanden im Haus ausmachen konnte, lief ich vorsichtig, um keine lauten Geräusche zu verursachen, in Richtung der Haustür. Es war eine große, schwere Tür mit Verzierungen, doch auch sie hatte – genau so wie das gesamte Haus – schon bessere Tage hinter sich gehabt. Nun war sie voller Staub und Schmutz. Ich registrierte es nur beiläufig, da ich mich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrierte. So griff ich also nach der Klinke und drückte sie runter. Die Tür ließ sich öffnen – sie war zu meinem Glück nicht verschlossen. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, doch mein Körper war immer noch angespannt. Ich wusste ja weder, wo ich genau war, noch wo sich dieser Kinderentführer aufhielt. Dieses unmenschliche Monster, das mich hierher gebracht haben musste. Doch zu welchem Zweck?

Die Haustür war nun offen, doch ich erstarrte – unfähig mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Mein Blick war wie gebannt nach vorn gerichtet. Auf dem gepflasterten Weg, welcher sich durch den verwahrlosten Vorgarten zog, stand er. _Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein._ Der Slender Man befand sich am Ende des Weges mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt. Um seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erregen, wollte ich langsam und lautlos rückwärts ins Haus gehen, doch meine Beine verweigerten mir den Dienst. Ich konnte einfach nichts machen – mein Geist und mein Körper waren nicht eins. Folglich verfiel ich wieder in Panik, sodass sich mein Puls wieder schlagartig erhöhte. Keine zwei Sekunden später drehte er sich zu mir um. Sofort fing das Rauschen in meinen Ohren mich wieder an verrückt zu machen und auch meine Kopfschmerzen nahmen an Intensität zu. Er hatte mich wohl wegen meiner lauten Atmung wahrgenommen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich in diesem Moment tun sollte. Mein Überlebensinstinkt sagte mir, dass ich laufen sollte, doch ich wusste, dass ich ihm nicht entfliehen hätte können.

Die hohe Gestalt setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung. Ihre Schritte waren langsam und so leichtfüßig wie die eines Raubtiers, das sich siegessicher seiner Beute nähert. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie hatte es etwas Elegantes an sich. Auf dem ersten Blick sahen ihre Bewegungen auch menschlich aus, doch das täuschte. Sie waren nicht annähernd menschlich, obwohl es so schien, dass er die gleiche Anatomie hatte wie wir Menschen. Mich wunderte es auch, dass der Slender Man sich auf diese Weise fortbewegte. Im Wald hatte er sich nie von der Stelle gerührt und doch änderte er merkwürdigerweise seine Position. Als er seinen letzten Schritt machte und vor mir stehen blieb, fing ich unkontrollierbar zu zittern an. _Nein, nicht!_ Ich versuchte gar nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich starrte einfach nur vor mich hin. Er ließ zwei seiner Ranken von hinter seinem Rücken erscheinen. Diese schlängelten sich zu mir her und berührten mich jeweils an meinen Schultern. In diesem Moment dachte ich, dass sie gleich meinen Hals erreichen würden, um mich zu erwürgen. Doch dies geschah nicht. Diese Extremitäten brachten mich mit erstaunlich sanftem Druck dazu, mich umzudrehen und zurück ins Haus zu gehen. Zwar litt ich immer noch unter seiner psychischen Attacke, doch ich konnte mich endlich bewegen. Die Starre ließ von mir ab.

Als ich etwa die Mitte des Flures erreicht hatte, nahm er seine Ranken von mir weg. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich reflexartig um. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich das gemacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es die Angst, nicht sehen zu können, was er mit mir macht. Er selbst stand auch im Haus, wobei die Decke nicht viel niedriger hätte sein dürfen. Mit seiner bemerkenswerten Körperhöhe passte er in das Haus rein, doch um durch die Eingangstür zu kommen, musste er sich bücken. In meiner Wohnung hingegen hätte er nicht einmal aufrecht stehen können. Der Druck zerrte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Er kam mir einen Schritt näher, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich gequält aufstöhnen musste. Mein Kopf hielt das nicht länger durch. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wich instinktiv vor ihm zurück. Der Slender Man hingegen kam mir nicht mehr näher, sondern legte seinen Kopf ganz leicht schief, als ob er über etwas nachdenken würde, während er mich eindringlich musterte. Diese Geste ist eher menschlicher Natur und es wunderte mich sehr, dass er seinen Kopf schief legte, nachdem ich seine Bewegungen als nicht menschlich eingestuft hatte. Es war eher so, als ob er sich diese Gebärde von den Menschen abgeschaut hatte.

Unerwarteterweise legte er mir seine feingliedrige, knochige Hand auf meinen Kopf, noch bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte. Seine Berührung war sacht, was mich wieder überraschte. _Wie..?_ Viel Zeit hatte ich nicht zum Überlegen gehabt, wieso er dies tat, da bekam ich auch schon die Antwort. Auch wenn ich sie nicht ganz verstand. Meine Kopfschmerzen verebbten augenblicklich und auch das Rauschen und der Rest der Symptome verschwand. Er schien erst nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass er mir damit weh tat. Was übrig blieb, war das Gefühl, dass ich seine Gegenwart spüren konnte. Dieser überlegene und erdrückende Druck, der auf mir lastete. Auch wenn dieses Gefühl nicht schmerzte und besonders intensiv war, war es dennoch unangenehm. Aber damit konnte ich leben. Er nahm seine Hand von mir und fing wieder damit an, mich zu betrachten. Ich schluckte und fühlte mich wie ein Welpe, der gerade in seinem neuen Zuhause angekommen war, und von seinem Herrn betrachtet wurde. Auch wenn mir dieser Gedanke nicht gefiel, schien es fast so zu sein. Insgeheim war ich aber auch froh darüber, weil er anscheinend keine Gefahr für mich verkörperte. Diese Kreatur vor mir schien mir nicht wehtun zu wollen – vermutlich solange, wie ich mich auch anständig verhielt und sie nicht vergraulen würde.

Wir beide starrten uns gegenseitig an, bis ich eine Regung seinerseits vernahm. Ich wandte meinen Blick schnell von ihm ab, da ich fürchtete, ich könne ihn damit verärgern. Woher sollte ich wissen, wie er reagieren würde und was ich machen durfte und was nicht? Ich wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, weshalb ich mich nicht rührte. Er hingegen beugte sich zu mir runter, um auf Augenhöhe – wenn man es denn so nennen konnte – zu kommen. Weiterhin tat er nichts anderes, als mich weiter anzuschauen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich machen sollte. _Soll ich etwa mit ihm reden? Kann er mich überhaupt hören? Immerhin besitzt er keine Ohren. Oder soll ich mich von der Stelle bewegen? Soll ich überhaupt etwas tun oder nur abwarten?_ Irgendwie kam mir sein _Blick_ neugierig vor. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wieso ich das gespürt hatte, aber ich konnte seinen _Blick_ förmlich fühlen. So wie man den Blick eines Menschen mit den Augen erfassen und lesen kann, konnte ich seinen erfühlen und auch deuten. Vieles von ihm konnte man nicht mit seinen normalen fünf Sinnen ergründen. Um ihn richtig wahrnehmen zu können, musste man auf einer anderen Ebene empfänglich sein. Ich kann es nicht wirklich beschreiben, doch ich denke, dass der Geist eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Vermutlich nahm ich seine Aura auch über diesen Weg wahr. Das kann auch erklären, wieso ich sagen konnte, dass er neugierig war, auch wenn er kein Gesicht besaß, in dem ich seine Gesichtszüge hätte deuten können.

Sekunden verstrichen und ich wurde immer nervöser. Ich konnte hören wie mein Herz immer lauter und schneller wurde. Ihm schien das nicht entgangen zu sein. Als er mich ganz unerwartet an der Stelle berührte, wo mein Herz war, schnappte ich nach Luft. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Doch so schnell er mich berührt hatte, so schnell zog er seine Hand weg und richtete sich aus der gleichen Bewegung heraus wieder auf. Ich war mir sicher, dass er darüber nachdachte, was er mit mir anfangen sollte. Fast schon ein wenig überfordert. Ich entschied mich angesichts der sonderbaren Situation, etwas zu unternehmen, damit wir uns nicht die ganze Zeit anstarren. „Wi-wieso hast du mich hierher gebracht?", fragte ich mit unsicherer Stimme. Ich bekam keine Antwort. Wie denn auch? Er hatte keinen Mund, mit dem er Wörtern einen Klang verleihen konnte. Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Ich dachte nach und entschied ihm eine ja-oder-nein Frage zu stellen. „Du bist doch... der Slender Man, richtig?" Wieder erhielt ich keine Antwort. Weder auf sprachlicher Ebene noch auf körperlicher. Er tat nichts, um meine Frage zu beantworten, weshalb ich zu dem Schluss kam, dass er nicht hören konnte. Auch wenn mich das Gefühl beschlich, dass das nicht ganz stimmte. Ehrlich gesagt, fiel mir auch nichts mehr ein, was ich noch Gescheites tun konnte, um ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken, die uns weiter bringen könnte. Unwillkürlich seufzte ich leise. Das schien sein Interesse zu wecken, denn er neigte seinen Kopf weiter in meine Richtung. Ich spürte, dass er nicht verstand, wieso ich seufzte. Es kam mir so vor, als ob er über Menschen und menschliche Gesten nicht besonders viel wissen würde.

Doch anstatt zu ergründen, wieso ich dies tat, verschwand er urplötzlich, nachdem er seinen Kopf wieder aufrichtete. Ich war total geschockt, als er von einer Sekunde auf die andere nicht mehr da war. Zwar war das nicht das erste Mal, dass er dies tat, doch es jagte mir einen Schrecken ein. Hektisch drehte ich mich zu allen Seiten um, doch er war nirgends mehr auszumachen. Auch seine Aura war verschwunden, sodass ich sie nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte. _Wo ist er denn hin?_ Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, was das sollte. Wieso verschwand er plötzlich einfach und wohin? Nicht zu wissen, wo er gerade war, machte mich noch nervöser, als wenn er vor mir stehen würde. In dem Moment stand ich ganz schön planlos da. Ich dachte nach, was in so einer Situation wohl am klügsten gewesen wäre. Den Gedanken, das Haus zu verlassen, verwarf ich schnell. Es hätte so oder so nichts gebracht, da der Slender Man mich füher oder später wieder eingefangen hätte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er immer das bekam, was er wollte. Und er wollte mich haben. Auch wenn ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte wieso – und das beunruhigte mich. Das Wichtigste aber war, dass er mich anscheinend nicht als seine Beute ansah. Immerhin hatte er mich von meinen psychischen Qualen befreit. Er wollte mich lebend. So entschied ich, dass ich mich am besten erst einmal mit dem Haus vertraut machte.

Kurzerhand ging ich wieder zurück an den Ort meines Erwachens und schaute mich um. Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich immer mehr, dass dieses Gebäude ein verlassenes Anwesen war. Zudem war es eher Altbau als Neubau. Die Inneneinrichtung bestand in diesem Zimmer aus einem großen Sofa mit zwei Sesseln und dazugehörigem Couchtisch, sowie einem Esstisch und sechs Stühlen, einer große Pendeluhr, einem Kamin aus Marmor, einem alten Röhrenfernseher, sowie Regalen gefüllt mit Büchern und einem Klavier. Allerdings lag auf jedem dieser Möbel eine dicke Staubschicht. Das Haus musste vor langer Zeit aufgegeben worden sein. Und es sah auch nicht danach aus, dass der Slender Man hier sesshaft war. Doch wieso hatte er mich gerade hier untergebracht? Ich zuckte unbewusst mit den Schultern und sah zu den großen Fenstern, welche mit Vorhängen verhangen waren. Sie ließen wenig Licht herein und schon gar nicht frische Luft. Also ging ich zu ihnen hin, um sie vorsichtig aller Vorsichtigkeit musste ich husten, da sich der Staub bei der Bewegung löste. Schnell öffnete ich alle Fenster, um diese stinkende Bude zu lüften. Danach blieb ich dort stehen und schaute hinaus in den Garten und was dahinter lag. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sich das Haus inmitten eines Waldes befinden musste. Außerdem schaute ich zum Himmel hinauf, welcher sich schon in ein leichtes Rot färbte. Es müsste bald Abend werden.

Ich seufzte betrübt vor mich hin. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später fühlte ich einen Blick auf mir ruhen. Abrupt drehte ich mich um und fand nichts und niemanden vor. Dennoch ging das Gefühl der Beobachtung nicht weg. Ich schluckte schwer und brauchte erst einmal eine kurze Zeit, um mich ganz zu beruhigen. _Daran muss ich mich wohl oder übel gewöhnen_, dachte ich mir. Erst als ich mich vom Fenster entfernte und mich weiter im Zimmer umsah, fühlte ich mich wieder unbeobachtet. Ich fragte mich, wie spät es in diesem Augenblick war, sodass ich mein Handy aus meiner Tasche rausholen wollte. Mit einem Schock bemerkte ich, dass ich meine Tasche gar nicht bei mir hatte. _Wo ist meine Tasche? Ich hatte sie doch umgelegt. Entweder musste ich sie im Wald fallen gelassen haben, als mich dieses Monster überfallen hatte, oder es hatte mir einfach meine Tasche abgenommen._ Leicht panisch eilte ich zu dem Sofa, auf welchem ich geschlafen hatte, und hielt nach meinen Sachen Ausschau. Doch diese waren nirgends zu entdecken. Angespannt ging ich aus dem Wohnzimmer, um in den anderen Räumen nachzuschauen.

Zuerst betrat ich den gegenüberliegenden Raum, welcher sich als Küche entpuppte. Diese war stilvoll eingerichtet, auch wenn sie ein bisschen altmodisch aussah. Bis auf den Staub war die Küche sauber und aufgeräumt. Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz schweifen und verließ erfolglos den Raum. Danach ging ich in eine Räumlichkeit, die nach einem Arbeitszimmer vermuten ließ. Zwar war der Raum nicht besonders groß, doch er war gefüllt mit vielen Regalen und Schränken, welche mit weißen Laken bedeckt waren. Wahrscheinlich um diese vor dem Staub zu schützen. Doch ich fragte mich, wieso diese Methode nicht auch im Wohnzimmer und in der Küche angewandt wurde. Ich ging zu dem großen Schreibtisch, vor dem ein lederner Stuhl stand. Der Arbeitsplatz war aufgeräumt und übersichtlich. Wieder gab keine Spur von meiner Tasche. Ich ging zurück und suchte das nächste Zimmer auf, welches in der Nähe der Treppe war. Dieses wiederum sah nach einem Kinderzimmer aus. Wahrscheinlich wohnte hier früher einmal ein Jugendlicher. Auch hier waren sämtliche Möbelstücke mit Laken verhangen. Ich schaute mich hier genauer um und erblickte auf einem hohen Schrank meine Tasche. _Da ist sie ja!_ Ohne groß zu überlegen, nahm ich mir den einzigen Stuhl in diesem Raum zu Hilfe und stellte diesen vor den Schrank. Ich stieg auf ihn drauf und sah dann meine Tasche auf Augenhöhe.

Schlagartig wurde mir der Stuhl unter den Füßen weggezogen und ich spürte wieder diese Aura, noch bevor ich hart auf dem Boden ankam. Mir entwich ein gequälter und zugleich erschreckter Schrei, während mein Herz in meinem Brustkorb vor Schreck laut pochte. Ich war auf meinem Hintern gelandet und konnte nicht ohne Weiteres sofort wieder aufstehen, weil mir die Schmerzen meine Sinne raubten. Geschockt sah ich zur Quelle meines Sturzes. Das dürre Monster stand auf einmal auch im Zimmer vor der Tür und hielt mit einer seiner Ranken das Stuhlbein fest. Eine andere Ranke bahnte sich ihren Weg zu meiner Tasche, um diese zu nehmen, damit ich nicht noch einmal so einen Versuch starten konnte. Ich zuckte reumütig zusammen und rutsche auf meinem Hintern weiter weg von ihm, da ich eine Strafe erwartete. Doch diese blieb glücklicherweise aus. Stattdessen stellte er den Stuhl wieder auf den Boden zurück und verschwand innerhalb eines Lidschlags – mit ihm auch die undeutbare Aura. Ich fasste mir ans Herz, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. _Hoffentlich habe ich mir nicht mein Steißbein gebrochen._ Dümmer hätte ich mich aber auch nicht anstellen können. Ich dachte mir, dass ich ihn sicherlich verärgert hatte und so bangte ich um folgende Konsequenzen. Im Nachhinein weiß ich nicht, was ich mir von dieser überstürzten Suchaktion erhofft hatte. Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass er nicht wollte, dass ich an meine Tasche rankam, wenn er sie schon vor mir versteckt hatte.

Während ich ganz vorsichtig und mit vor Schmerzen verzogenem Gesicht wieder aufstand und mich unruhig umschaute, ob er nicht wiederkehrte, dachte ich darüber nach, wieso genau er mir meine Tasche weggenommen hatte. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl nicht wollte, dass ich über mein Handy mit Anderen in Kontakt trete, weil er mich hier behalten wollte. Ich musste zugeben, dass er auf mich einen neugierigen und unwissenden Eindruck machte, aber er hatte auch eine gewisse Intelligenz. _So leicht wird er mich nicht davon kommen lassen. Doch was will er von mir?_ Ich schauderte. _Gibt es für mich denn keinen Weg, hier unversehrt rauszukommen?_ Ich verließ den Raum und schaute mich wachsam nach rechts und links um. Er war nirgends zu sehen. Ich wollte wieder in das Wohnzimmer gehen, doch verspürte ich langsam Hunger. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich mir darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Wie sollte ich bloß in einem verlassenen Haus in Abgeschiedenheit überleben? Ich machte mir wenig Hoffnung, dass es hier noch etwas Essbares gab. Dennoch ging ich in die Küche, um in den Schränken nachzusehen.

Dort angekommen, untersuchte ich sämtliche Schränke und Schubladen auf ihren Inhalt. Fast alle waren leer. Es gab nur noch wenig Geschirr und Besteck, sowie Kochutensilien. Einen alten Wasserkocher fand ich auch noch in einem Schrank verstaut, sowie ein paar Teebeutel. _Aber was bringt mir das, wenn ich kein Wasser und Strom habe?_ Fast schon resigniert ging ich zum Wasserhahn und öffnete ihn. Ich zuckte erschreckt zusammen, denn ich hatte mich geirrt. Das Wasser lief noch. _Was zum..? Wieso wurde das Wasser nicht abgestellt? Hier wohnt doch keiner mehr. Na ja, wenigstens verdurste ich erst einmal nicht. Aber es muss doch irgendwann jemand von der Wasserversorgung mitbekommen, dass hier Wasser läuft und dieses dann abstellen, oder? Dann hätte ich gar nichts mehr... wenn ich bis dahin überhaupt überlebe..._ Ich nahm den Wasserkocher, füllte ihn mit dem Leitungswasser und steckte den Stecker in eine der freien Steckdosen. Gespannt schaltete ich den Wasserkocher ein, um zu sehen, ob in diesem Haus auch noch der Strom ging. _Tatsächlich..._ Erleichtert atmete ich aus und setzte mich dann auf einen Küchenstuhl, den ich vorher vom Staub befreite. Ich fasste mir an die linke Schläfe und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen, während ich auf das kochende Wasser wartete. Mich überkam das Gefühl, dass hier jemand ausziehen wollte, es aber nicht mehr ganz geschafft hatte und einiges hier lassen musste.

**Als das Wasser aufgekocht war, nahm ich mir eine Tasse, welche ich vorher noch sauber machte, und steckte in diese einen Teebeutel. Mit dem heißen Wasser füllte ich die Tasse bis oben hin und setzte mich wieder auf den Stuhl. Ich saß noch so lange da, bis ich den Tee ausgetrunken hatte und verließ dann die Küche, um das Badezimmer aufzusuchen. Es gab im Erdgeschoss noch zwei weitere Räume, die ich noch nicht betreten hatte. Der eine Raum stellte sich als weiteres Kinderzimmer heraus und der andere war das gewünschte Zimmer. Auch hier lief das Wasser problemlos, sodass ich meinem menschlichen Bedürfnis nachkommen konnte. Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schloss ich dann die Fenster, weil die Luft schon besser geworden war. Jetzt war es auch schon langsam ein wenig zu kühl. Draußen grüßte schon der Abend mit einem malerisch roten Himmel. So entschied ich, dass ich meinen Rundgang durch das Haus am nächsten Tag fortsetzen würde. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa und dachte nach. **_Wo ist diese Kreatur jetzt bloß? Wieso verschwindet er immer wieder so plötzlich? Was erwartet er von mir und was will er von mir? Ich möchte einfach nur nach Hause... Nur nach Hause._** Mit leerem Magen legte ich mich hin, um zu schlafen, auch wenn ich ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte.**


	4. 3 Kapitel

**3. Kapitel: Nur er und ich**

Langsam wachte ich auf und rieb mir ausgiebig meine Augen. Ehe ich registrierte, dass ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war, sondern mich immer noch in diesem großen Haus mitten im Nirgendwo befand, verging gut eine halbe Minute. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute mich ernüchternd um. _Das ist ein nicht enden wollender Albtraum. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso ich hier bin. Was zur Heiligen will er von mir?_ Bevor ich vom Sofa aufstand, massierte ich mir noch einmal die Schläfen und dachte eine Weile über meine aktuelle Situation nach. Ich stöhnte gequält auf, als ich die Nachwirkungen des Sturzes wahrnahm. Meine Schläfen waren nicht die Einzigen, die eine leichte Massage gebrauchen konnten. Überhaupt fühlte ich mich nicht ganz fit. Zwar waren die Kopfschmerzen verebbt, aber ich fühlte mich nicht besonders. Mein leerer Magen machte es nicht besser.

Ich ging vorsichtig in Richtung Küche, um wenigstens meinen Durst zu stillen. Dabei suchte ich zu allen Seiten, ob mein Entführer hier nicht irgendwo auf mich lauerte. Doch es war soweit alles ganz ruhig. Ich schien in diesem Moment die Einzige im Haus gewesen zu sein. In der Küche angekommen fasste ich mir an den Kopf. _Ich hätte mich gar nicht so blöd umschauen müssen. Seine Aura hätte ich doch gespürt, wenn er in der Nähe gewesen wäre._ Ich seufzte und dachte daran, dass ich mein instinktives Verhalten vielleicht doch noch nicht so schnell ablegen sollte. _Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich mich nicht gänzlich darauf verlassen sollte, dass mir seine Aura sein Auftauchen offenbart. Ich werde weiterhin meine Augen offen halten._ Mit dieser Einstellung füllte ich den Wasserkocher mit genug Inhalt und schaltete eben diesen an. Um nicht die ganze Zeit mit dumm Rumstehen zu verbringen, stellte ich mich vor das dreckige Fester und schaute hinaus. Dort konnte ich nur einen mit Unkraut überwucherten Vorgarten sehen. Keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Auch den Slender Man konnte ich nicht finden. Erleichtert atmete ich aus und machte mir meinen Tee, sobald das Wasser aufgekocht war. Da ich keine Eile hatte, trank ich ihn in Ruhe aus und spülte danach die Tasse ab.

Nachdem sich weiterhin nichts Ungewöhnliches ereignet hatte, machte ich mich auf, um den ersten Stock dieses Hauses zu erkunden. Als ich die morschen Treppen hinaufging, merkte ich, dass ich mir unterbewusst an meiner Unterlippe kaute. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich ganz schön angespannt und nervös war. Woher sollte ich wissen, ob dort oben nicht etwas oder jemand auf mich lauerte. Ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell. _Wenn dieser jemand auf mich lauern würde, dann doch wohl im Erdgeschoss._ Oben angekommen fand ich viele weitere Zimmertüren vor, welche aber alle ausnahmslos geschlossen waren. Um keine lauten Geräusche zu verursachen, tastete ich mich behutsam zu jeder Tür und öffnete diese nicht weniger vorsichtig. Ich fand einen relativ großen Abstellraum, in dem aber so gut wie gar nichts drin stand, ein zweites Badezimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und drei weitere leere Zimmer, von denen ich nicht sagen konnte, für welchen Zweck sie genutzt worden waren. In fast allen Zimmern waren so gut wie keine Möbel mehr und wenn noch welche drin waren, dann waren sie mit weißen Laken verhangen. Ab und zu musste ich bei meiner kleinen Erkundungstour husten, weil die Luft so muffig war. Hinzu meldete sich mein Magen in unregelmäßigen Abständen mit einem Knurren.

Als ich dann mit allen Räumen fertig war, wollte ich mich schon nach unten machen, als mir auffiel, dass es noch eine aufklappbare Treppe gab, die zum Dachboden führte. Unsicher ging ich auf die dicke Schnur zu, mit der ich die Treppe runterziehen konnte. Einen Augenblick lang zögerte ich, doch dann zog ich an der Schnur. Eine dicke Staubwolke rieselte auf mich nieder und ich hustete wie verrückt, um genug Luft zu bekommen. Einen Moment lang hatte ich schon gedacht, dass ich ersticken würde. Doch so weit kam es zum Glück nicht. Nachdem ich wieder normal atmen konnte, klopfte ich mir den Staub aus den Sachen und stieg die Treppe empor. Auf dem Dachboden angekommen schaute ich mich um, doch wegen dem spärlichen Licht, welches nur durch drei kleine Dachfenster drang, konnte ich nicht besonders gut sehen. Nachdem ich nach einem kleinen Rundgang dort oben nichts gefunden hatte, ging ich wieder nach unten und schloss die Öffnung.

Ich konnte keinen weiteren unbesuchten Raum mehr finden. In diesem großen Haus hatte ich alles gefunden, bis auf den Keller. So einer schien hier nicht zu existieren. Also machte ich mich zurück auf den Weg nach unten ins Erdgeschoss. Ich spürte plötzlich etwas Erdrückendes, doch ich reagierte zu spät darauf. Genau, als ich die letzte Treppenstufe hinter mich gebracht hatte, stand plötzlich wieder diese Kreatur vor mir. Augenblicklich schreckte ich zurück nach hinten, wobei ich mich nur noch mit Mühe am Geländer festhalten konnte, um nicht vollends umzufallen. _Ach du Heilige..! Mir bleibt irgendwann noch das Herz stehen. Wieso ist er aus heiterem Himmel vor mir aufgetaucht?_ Der Slender Man musterte mich neugierig, auch wenn von ihm kaum eine Reaktion ausging. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und ertappte mich bei dem Versuch, nach hinten zu gehen, um über die Treppe zu fliehen. Zum Glück unterdrückte ich meinen Impuls, bevor ich überhaupt zu einem Schritt ansetzen konnte. Erstens würde mir das nichts bringen – dieses Monster würde sich sofort wieder einfangen – und zweitens wusste ich nicht, ob ich ihn damit nicht verärgern würde. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt an der Stelle stehen und schaute verstohlen zu ihm hoch.

Nachdem einige stille Augenblicke verstrichen, hob er eine seiner dürren Hände in meine Richtung, wobei sein Handrücken dabei nach unten zeigte. Wie von Geisterhand machte ich drei Schritte vorwärts und verringerte den ohnehin schon geringen Abstand zwischen uns beiden. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, sodass ich kaum einen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Gleichzeitig zitterte mein Körper vor Aufregung. Erst ein paar Sekunden später registrierte ich, dass ich etwas gesagt hatte, ohne, dass ich es gewollt hatte. Es war ein nervöses „Was willst du von mir?!", welches mir mit einem leicht aggressiven Unterton über die Lippen kam. Es war gar nicht meine Absicht. Mein Mundwerk hatte sich von selbst bewegt, weil ich mich so sehr in die Ecke gedrängt gefühlt hatte aufgrund meines jähen Kontrollverlustes meines Körpers. Ich schluckte heftig und sah mich schon tot auf dem Boden liegend, nachdem er mich mit seinen übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten angegriffen hatte. … doch es geschah nichts. Der Slender Man blieb ganz ruhig vor mir stehen, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt angeschrien zu werden. _Vielleicht ist er ja daran gewöhnt, dass Menschen ihn anschreien? Von Opfern, die er verschleppt hatte und grausame Dinge antat..._ Ich verscheuchte den Gedanken ganz schnell und erinnerte mich daran, was ich am vorherigen Tag angenommen hatte. _Er kann doch wahrscheinlich nicht hören._

Ganz ohne Vorwarnung fing mein Magen an zu knurren. Ich spannte mich sofort an, doch es gab ja keinen Grund Angst zu haben, dass … Sein Zeigefinger ruhte auf der Stelle, die gerade noch laut vor Hunger geknurrt hatte, während er seinen Kopf wieder leicht schief legte. Ich zuckte mit einem erstickten Laut zusammen und fiel unbeholfen auf meinen Hintern. Mein Herz raste – ich hatte mich mit meiner Annahme geirrt. Der Gesichtslose konnte sehr wohl Geräusche wahrnehmen. Ich wusste nicht, auf welche Weise, aber er konnte hören. Die einzige Reaktion von ihm, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er meinen Sturz mitbekam, waren seine zusätzlichen Extremitäten, welche sich aus seinem Rücken formten und auf mich zuhielten. Zwei dieser Dinger umschlossen grob meine Taille und zogen mich mit Leichtigkeit auf meine Beine. Doch er ließ nicht von mir ab. Seine Ranken schienen mich an meinem Bauch abzutasten, um herauszufinden, wieso mein Magen einen Laut von sich gab. Die Berührungen waren äußerst unangenehm, doch ich wagte es aus zwei Gründen nicht, diese sehnigen Extremitäten zu berühren. Zum Einen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob es mir erlaubt war und zum Anderen, weil ich mich ein wenig davor widerte. Sie zuckten und schlängelten sich so unnatürlich und dennoch sehr präzise um meinen Leib.

Aufgeregt suchte ich nach einer Lösung, wie ich ihn davon abbringen konnte, dass seine Auswüchse ihrem Vorhaben weiter nachgingen, und welche mir womöglich noch ernsthaften Schaden hätten zufügen können. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden, entschied ich mich für den ersten Einfall, der mir in den Sinn kam. „Das ... Knurren hat mein Magen verursacht", erklärte ich ihm mit leiser Stimme, während er unablässig meinen Körper inspizierte. „Menschen müssen etwas essen, sonst ..." Ich dachte darüber nach, ob ich ihm sagen sollte, dass ich verhungern würde ohne Essen. Immerhin wollte er mich ja lebend. „... sonst sterben sie. Ich brauche Nahrung... Verstehst du mich? Ich sterbe ohne Essen." Er hielt inne, ließ seine Ranken aber noch an meinem Körper verweilen und schien über meine Aussage nachzudenken. Abrupt ließ er mich los und seine Auswüchse verschwanden mit einer ungeheuren Schnelligkeit wieder dorthin, wo sie hergekommen waren. Ich taumelte kurz, rang um mein Gleichgewicht und noch bevor ich es registrierte, war die Kreatur, die mich vor kaum einer Sekunde noch in ihrem erbarmungslosen Griff festgehalten hatte, verschwunden. Perplex blinzelte ich. _Was... was ist denn nun wieder los?_ Unfähig, eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu fällen, was ich in dem Augenblick machen sollte, drehte ich mich wild um meine eigene Achse, doch konnte ich ihn nicht mehr erblicken. Er war ganz sicherlich nicht mehr in dem Haus anwesend.

Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und atmete gequält aus. Neben der Wand rechts von mir sank ich auf den Boden. _Was geht bloß in ihm vor? Wieso hält er mich hier fest? Und warum ist er urplötzlich verschwunden, nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich ohne Nahrung sterben würde?_ Ich seufzte laut und beobachtete, wie noch einzelne Staubkörner nach unten rieselten. _Er ist es wohl nicht gewohnt, jemandem zu sagen, wohin er geht und was er vorhat._ Kopfschüttelnd blies ich die eingeatmete Luft aus. _Wie denn auch? Er hat keinen Mund. Er kann nicht sprechen. Und wenn er es könnte, mit wem sollte er denn reden außer mir? Er scheint sich kaum mit Menschen auszukennen. Mit mir kann er auch nicht richtig umgehen. Sein Griff mit seinen komischen Auswüchsen war grob. Er scheint überhaupt keine Ahnung zu haben, wie Menschen sich verhalten._

Ich strich mir noch meine Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich schon seit dem Hinsetzen auf den Boden dort verirrt hatten, und stand dann langsam auf. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich tun sollte, ging ich erst in Richtung Küche, entschied mich dann aber doch lieber ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Total überfordert mit der Situation setzte ich mich auf das Sofa, welches mir als Nachtlager diente, stand dann nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ich erhoffte mir das Monster irgendwo erblicken zu können, doch ich irrte mich. _Was soll ich denn nur machen? Ich war noch nie in so einer Situation. Bin so machtlos und hab keine Ahnung was ich tun soll._ Langsam fing ich wieder zu zittern an und fuhr mir nervös mit dem rechten Handrücken über die Stirn. _Wenn doch wenigstens Shiro hier wäre... Dann wäre ich nicht so allein._ Ich schniefte leise vor mich hin, während ich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und zusammengepressten Lippen immer noch nach einer Lebensform hinter dem Fenster Ausschau hielt, die für mich einen Funken Hoffnung verkörpern würde. _Ich fang gleich an zu heulen..._

Ich stand noch für etwa eine halbe Minute weiterhin vor dem Fenster, dann wandte ich mich ab und ließ meinen Blick ratlos im Zimmer schweifen, während sich noch größere Hilflosigkeit in mir breit machte. Das Gefühl drohte mich zu verschlingen - es hatte sich in mein Innerstes eingenistet und nur auf den passenden Moment gewartet. So heiß, sengend und alles verzehrend. Ziellos tat ich ein paar Schritte, blieb jedoch gleich wieder stehen. _Soll ich vielleicht doch lieber noch nach draußen schauen und die Gegend im Auge behalten? Oder einen weiteren Fluchtversuch starten? Nein, nein._ Ich schüttelte unterbewusst den Kopf. _Das wird nie etwas. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Das überlebe ich doch nicht. Ich habe so Hunger. Ich bin hier verloren. Ich komme nie wieder nach Hause. Meine Eltern und Freunde werden sich Sorgen um mich machen. Und ich werde hier in der Einsamkeit versauern und verhungern. Wieso muss mir das passieren?_ „Mama, … Papa", jammerte ich mit einer flehenden Stimme vor mich hin. Meine Augen wurden schon feucht, doch es formte sich noch keine einzige keine Träne, die mir die Wange herunterlief. Schon gleich merkte ich, wie die Nervosität immer schneller die Überhand gewann und wie ich langsam hysterisch wurde. Das Atmen fiel mir immer schwerer, mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt und ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht mehr richtig ordnen. _Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft! Ich werde sterben!_ Am vorherigen Tag war ich viel ruhiger, weil ich immer noch nicht ganz akzeptieren wollte, dass das alles Realität war und nicht nur ein böser Traum. Ich wollte alles einfach nicht wahr haben. An diesem Tag aber, erkannte ich, dass es die bittere Wahrheit war, die mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb.

Ich musste mich irgendwie ablenken, die Wahrheit verdrängen, um nicht vollends die Nerven zu verlieren. Also ging ich weiter im Wohnzimmer herum und blieb dann wahllos beim Klavier stehen. Ohne wirklich zu überlegen, ließ ich mich auf der kleinen Sitzbank vor dem Klavier nieder und setzte dazu an, den Deckel für die Klaviatur zu öffnen. Doch ich hielt inne. Perplex schaute ich mir das Musikinstrument vor mir an - dann das Zimmer. Erst jetzt war mir aufgefallen, dass sich das Klavier vom anderen Mobiliar unterschied. Kein einziges Staubkorn verschmutzte das schwarz glänzende Gehäuse. Auch die Sitzgelegenheit, auf der ich mich befand, war sauber und gepflegt. Ich schlussfolgerte mit Leichtigkeit, dass jemand in letzter Zeit das Klavier benutzt und darauf geachtet hatte, dass es staubfrei bleibt. _Es gibt also doch jemanden, der erst vor kurzem hier gewesen war. Vielleicht kommt er oder sie ja noch wieder?_ Nachdem ich mir meine Vermutung richtig durch den Kopf gehen gelassen hatte, schüttelte ich entscheiden den Kopf, wobei ich all meine Nervosität vergaß. Doch das Pochen in meinem Hals blieb. _Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn! Wieso sollte hier jemand herkommen, alles unberührt lassen und nur das Klavier nutzen? Schwachsinn! Es muss eine andere Erklärung geben. Das Haus ist seit langer Zeit verlassen und steht mitten im Wald, hinzu kommt noch dieser -._

Ehe ich zu Ende denken konnte, überraschte mich ein Schwall von erdrückender Energie an meinem gesamten Körper. Abrupt fuhr ich zusammen und sprang vor Schreck von der Sitzbank auf, nur um dann fast wieder mit meinem Hintern darauf zu landen. Ich entschied den Kampf um mein Gleichgewicht für mich, woraufhin ich ein paar unbeholfene Schritte weg von dem Klavier machte. Ich wiegte mich schon in Sicherheit, als mir plötzlich wenige Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt ein kleiner mit Fell besetzter Leib entgegensprang. Mit einem lauten Schrei wich ich nach hinten aus und rief: „Ach du Heilige..!", nachdem ich realisiert hatte, was mir da gerade eben ins Gesicht gehalten worden war – und vor allen Dingen, wer der Verantwortliche dafür war. Meine ungläubigen Augen erblickten die riesige schwarze Gestalt - in dessen rechter Hand sich ein Hase befand. Entsetzt schlug ich mir meine Hände vor den Mund und starrte das leblos erscheinende Tier an. Ich wollte mich von diesem schrecklichen Anblick abwenden, doch der Slender Man kam mir zuvor, indem er seinen langen Arm weiter in meine Richtung ausstreckte und mir den Hasen vor die Nase hielt. Angewidert verzog ich mein Gesicht, doch ich nahm meine Hände von meinem Mund weg und kam widerwillig seiner stummen Aufforderung nach, indem ich sie unter das arme Geschöpf hielt, welches das Opfer einer mächtigeren Kreatur geworden war. Prompt ließ er den Hasen los und zog seinen Arm wieder zu seinem Körper zurück.

Ich konnte keine äußeren Verletzungen ausmachen, als ich nun den Hasen in meinen Händen näher betrachten konnte. Auch floss kein Tropfen Blut aus einer vermeintlichen Wunde. Nur die Augen waren geweitet. Wie dieses arme Geschöpf gestorben war, wusste ich nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich es auch nicht wissen. Das Einzige, das klar war, war die Tatsache, dass ich den Mörder vor mir hatte und dass er wahrscheinlich das Gleiche mit mir tun konnte. Langsam und unsicher hob ich meinen Blick. Der Slender Man _starrte_ auf mich nieder, mit der Erwartung, dass ich etwas mit dem Hasen tun würde. Doch auch wenn es klar auf der Hand lag, dass ich dieses Tier als meine Nahrung ansehen und essen sollte, wusste ich nicht so recht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. _Will er, dass ich jetzt in die Küche gehe und den Hasen zubereite? Wieso steht er da immer nur so rum und wartet? Kann er mir nicht mit seiner Körpersprache zu verstehen geben, was er will?_ Da diese Stille unerträglich zu werden schien, entschied ich mich mit ihm zu reden. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte es ja auch geklappt. Er hatte mich verstanden und mir etwas zu Essen gebracht. „Du hast mir diesen Hasen gebracht, damit ich nicht verhungere, richtig?" Vergeblich wartete ich eine Reaktion seinerseits ab. Ich schluckte schwer und sprach dann weiter: „Danke. Fürs Erste wird das reichen. Ich – ich kann den Hasen aber nicht in diesem Zustand verzehren. Ich muss ihn erst in der Küche zubereiten." Wie erwartet, reagierte er in keinster Weise. So nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen, ging in Richtung der Wohnzimmertür und schob mich an ihm vorbei, da er nahe an der Tür stand. Wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, dass ich mich von der Stelle rühre, dann hätte er schon längst eingegriffen. Demnach schlussfolgerte ich, dass es kein Problem war, meinem Vorhaben nachzugehen.

Auch wenn ich von ihm sehr wahrscheinlich nichts zu befürchten hatte, wollte ich im Gehen über meine Schulter gucken, doch mein ganzer Körper hatte sich versteift. Bei dem Gedanken, ihn in diesem Moment anzusehen, wurde mir unwohl. Kerzengerade und mit dem armen Hasen in meinen Händen, betrat ich nun die Küche und schreckte auf, als ich die schlanke Kreatur am Küchenfenster vorfand. _Wie ist er denn so schnell hierher gekommen?_ Ich rief mir ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass sich dieses Monster auf unerklärliche Art und Weise so etwas wie teleportieren konnte. Um mir die Nervosität zu nehmen, atmete ich einmal merklich auf. _Alles okay. Er will dich nur beobachten, mehr nicht. Er hätte mich schon längst angegriffen, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht hätte. Ich brauche mir deswegen keine Gedanken zu machen. Alles wird gut... nur was soll ich jetzt mit dem Hasen machen? Ich kann das arme Ding doch nicht aufschneiden und essen..._ Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde mir schlecht. _Das Häschen ist so süß... Wie soll ich das übers Herz bringen?_ Ich legte den toten Körper auf eine freie und saubere Stelle neben den Herdplatten ab, nicht ohne meinen Entführer aus den Augen zu lassen, indem ich immer wieder mal verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm schaute. _Entweder esse ich dieses ohnehin schon tote Tier oder ich werde auch so enden. Wenn ich überleben möchte, muss ich es tun. Immerhin wird es mit Nutztieren nicht anders gemacht... nur führe ich mir das selten vor Augen._ Mir tat mein Herz so weh und gleichzeitig wurde mir speiübel, doch ich musste es tun. Mit einem leichten Zittern in der Hand nahm ich aus einer Schublade ein sehr scharfes Messer und zwei Teller und stellte diese neben mein künftiges Essen hin. In Gedanken entschuldigte ich mich bei diesem kleinen Geschöpf und fing ungeschickt an, es aufzuschneiden und Essbares von Unbrauchbarem zu trennen und diese Teile auf die beiden Teller zu verteilen. Ich musste mich richtig zusammenzureißen, um nicht erbrechen zu müssen, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich nur Wasser erbrochen hätte. Das ganze Blut und die Innereien verdrehten meinen Magen, doch ich machte weiter. Ehrlich gesagt, war mir in diesem Augenblick der Appetit redlich vergangen. Doch ich wusste, dass ich Nahrung zu mir nehmen musste – ob ich wollte oder nicht.

Als ich – unter der stillen Beobachtung des Slender Mans – mit meinem Tun fertig geworden war, wusch ich mir als Erstes gründlich die Finger ab. Das Blut ließ sich zum Glück leicht abwaschen und auch das Messer war schnell wieder in seinen alten Zustand versetzt worden. Den Teller mit den Knochen, dem Fell und anderen nicht essbaren Dingen stellte ich nur zur Seite. Dann legte ich das Fleisch in einen Topf mit Wasser und schaltete den Herd an. Total überfragt grübelte ich, wie lange das rohe Hasenfleisch brauchen würde, bis es verzehrfertig ist. _Ich werde wohl oder übel nach einer gewissen Zeit schauen müssen, ob es fertig ist. Am besten warte ich hier in der Küche._ Unwillkürlich wollte ich aus dem Fenster schauen, doch die dürre schwarze Gestalt versperrte mir die Aussicht. _Ihn hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Ob er überhaupt weiß, was genau ich hier mache? Dass Menschen kein rohes Fleisch essen, sondern es vorher kochen? Und dass das Zeit in Anspruch nimmt? Er geht doch wahrscheinlich davon aus, dass ich den Hasen gleich essen werde. Soll ich es ihm sagen? Oder ist es egal?_ Ich entschied mich dazu, ihm lieber wissen zu lassen, was ich vorhabe. Dass er mich verstehen würde, hatte ich ja schon festgestellt. Und da seine Reaktionen für mich unberechenbar waren, war es besser für mich, ihm klar zu machen, was ich brauchte und wie ich was machte. Also, fasste ich mir ein Herz und schaute ihm in sein weißes Gesicht. „Das Fleisch muss jetzt erst einmal kochen. Ich kann es demnach erst später essen. Solange werde ich hier in der Küche warten. Das ist doch okay für dich, oder?" Wie üblich folgte keine Reaktion von ihm. Auch als ich mich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber ihm hinsetzte, stand er weiterhin unbeweglich da. Nur mit seinem Kopf folgte er meinen Bewegungen.

Mein Herz raste immer noch ein wenig vor Aufregung, doch so langsam gewöhnte ich mich an seine Anwesenheit. Ich _weiß immer noch nicht hundertprozentig meine Grenzen – außer, dass ich nicht mit anderen Menschen mit meinem Handy in Kontakt treten kann und dass ich nicht das Haus verlassen darf. Aber ich nehme an, dass ich meine Grenzen sicherlich nicht weiter übertreten werde, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht ganz kenne._ Während ich weiterdachte, fummelte ich nervös an meinem selbstgemachten Armbändchen herum und starrte ein Loch in den Holztisch vor mir. _Ich frage mich immer noch, woher diese merkwürdige Kreatur kommt. Menschlich ist sie keinesfalls. Wenn ich den Geschichten, die ich im Internet gelesen habe, Glauben schenken darf, dann existiert sie schon seit dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert. Es gibt auch immer nur vage und unterschiedliche Beschreibungen dieser Gestalt. Die zusätzlichen Arme zum Beispiel. Da ist man sich nicht ganz einig. Aber das ist auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich jetzt das Haustier des umstrittenen Mythos – des Slender Mans – bin, ob ich will oder nicht. Wie und ob ich jemals wieder lebendig nach Hause komme, ist sehr fraglich. Irgendwie glaube ich einfach nicht daran, dass er mich gehen lassen wird. Ich habe nichts, womit -_.

Erschrocken schaute ich zu meinem linken Handgelenk, an welchem ich das Armband ständig bewegt hatte. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie gedankenverloren ich war, sodass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sich einer seiner dünnen Auswüchse um mein Handgelenk geschlängelt hatte. Ich wollte mich von seinem Griff losreißen, doch anstatt mich loszulassen, zerrte er mich gewaltsam in seine Richtung. Seine Kraft war so stark, dass ich es nicht geschafft hatte rechtzeitig aufzustehen, um widerwillig zu ihm hinzugehen. Deswegen stieß ich mich an meiner Seite an dem Tisch. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blieb ich vor ihm stehen, wobei meine linke Hand hoch über meinem Kopf von ihm festgehalten wurde. Zu meiner Überraschung untersuchte der Slender Man das Armbändchen so vor seinem Gesicht, als ob er Augen gehabt hätte. Ich leistete nur geringfügig Widerstand und es schien ihn gar nicht zu stören – eher fühlte es sich so an, als ob er Widerstand gewöhnt wäre. Mich überraschte es nicht. Immerhin machte er mit mir, was er wollte – und das natürlich ganz ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

Er schaffte es, mir mein Accessoire vom Handgelenk abzustreifen und nahm es dann in seine knochige Hand. „Das ist nur mein Armbändchen", schoss es aus mir heraus. Erst als ich gemerkt hatte, dass ich das wirklich gesagt hatte und als er mich mit seinem _Blick angeschaut_ hatte, zog ich meinen Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein. „Ich meine... also..." Noch ehe ich mein Gestammel zu Ende bringen konnte, verschwand er spurlos innerhalb eines Lidschlags und ließ mich verwundert in der Küche stehen. Auch seine erdrückende Aura verflüchtigte sich kurz darauf. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, doch schon wieder verwirrte mich dieses Monster. _Wieso hat er jetzt mein Armband mitgenommen? Das ist doch nur Stoff. Mehr nicht. Damit kann ich mir doch nicht meine Flucht aus diesem Haus erleichtern... ist es vielleicht das, was ihm Sorgen bereitet? Wenn ihm überhaupt etwas Sorgen bereiten kann._ Ich stand noch kurz da und ging meine aktuelle Situation durch. Dann entschied ich mich, einfach abzuwarten, bis er wieder irgendwann auftauchen würde. Früher oder später würde er es ja machen, davon war ich überzeugt.

Bevor ich mich – immer noch angespannt und nervös – zurück auf den Stuhl setzte, überprüfte ich noch, wie weit das Fleisch war und wusch dann einen Teller und Besteck, welche ich auf den Tisch vor mir hinlegte. Gleich nachdem ich ein oder zwei Minuten ganz alleine in der Küche gesessen hatte, wollte ich wieder an mein Armband fassen – doch es war selbstverständlich nicht da. Melancholisch starrte ich die Stelle an, wo eben noch mein Accessoire mein Handgelenk geschmückt hatte und kaute mir wieder an meiner Unterlippe. _Wieso nur? Wieso mein Armbändchen?_ Ich seufzte vor mich hin und legte dann müde meinen Kopf auf meine Arme, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Müde, aber in dem Sinne, dass ich geistig sehr erschöpft war. Körperlich war es nicht so schlimm. Außer dem unerträglicher werdenden Hunger, meinem schmerzenden Hintern und Seite, hatte ich nichts zu beklagen. Ab und zu, wenn der Gesichtslose urplötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, erschreckte ich mich, was meinem Herz ganz sicher nicht gut tat, doch ich war nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Zur Entspannung massierte ich mir sanft die Schläfen und ließ meine Beine schlaff vom Stuhl hängen. „Wieso muss gerade mir so etwas passieren?", flüsterte ich leise dem Tisch entgegen. „Scheiße, Mann... der Slender Man hat mich entführt. Ich habe Angst und will nach Hause" Ich murrte laut und wehmütig, während ich meinen Kopf an der Wand neben dem Tisch abstützte. Mich überkam das seltsame Gefühl, dass ich beobachtet wurde, doch fühlte ich die Aura der Kreatur nicht. _Seltsam... wieso kommt es mir so vor, dass ich beobachtet werde? Er ist doch gar nicht hier... Ich werde noch verrückt._ Diskret schaute ich mich in der Küche um und auch in den Garten spähte ich ausgiebig hinein, konnte jedoch wirklich niemanden erkennen. Ich gab es auf und schob diesen Umstand auf meine Paranoia. _Wenn er mich wirklich beobachten will, dann würde es für ihn keinen Grund gegeben sich vor mir zu verstecken und mich aus dem Stillen zu beobachten. Immerhin hatte er das auch vorher nie so gemacht. Wenn er etwas von mir will, dann teleportiert er sich nach Belieben in meine Nähe und macht mit mir was er will._

**Nach einiger Zeit, die ich mangels Uhr nicht bestimmen konnte, stand ich vom Tisch auf und schaute nach meinem Essen. Ich probierte ein bisschen und entschied, dass das Fleisch schon durch sein musste. Vorsichtig legte ich mir die Hälfte der gekochten Portion auf den Teller und die andere auf einen anderen, leeren Teller, welchen ich dann in den Kühlschrank stellte. Da dieser noch nicht angeschaltet war, nahm ich ihn sogleich in den Betrieb. Danach setzte ich mich zurück an meinen Platz und verharrte kurz in meiner Bewegung. ****_Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass der Hausherr nicht mit mir speisen wird. Immerhin hat er keinen Mund. Und wenn er doch seinen Anteil einfordern will, dann habe ich ja noch etwas aufbewahrt._**** Bevor ich mich dann daran machte, meinen Magen endlich mit etwas zu füllen, schaute ich mich noch einmal um. Ich konnte niemanden erkennen. So fing ich an meinen Teller zu leeren.**


	5. 4 Kapitel

**4. Kapitel: Abendlicher Ausflug**

Endlich hatte mein Magen bekommen, wonach er so lange getrachtet hatte. Damit hatte ich für eine gewisse Zeit einen freien Kopf und musste nicht mehr bangen, dass ich verhungern würde. Jetzt war es wahrscheinlicher, dass ich durch einen Herzinfarkt sterben würde, als durch mangelnde Nahrungsaufnahme. Jedes Mal, wenn der Slender Man wie aus dem Nichts vor mir auftauchte, drohte mein Herz stehen zu bleiben und nie wieder weiter zu schlagen. Doch daran musste ich mich wohl oder übel gewöhnen. Ich hatte einfach keinen Einfluss auf seine Handlungen und Aktionen.

Ohne mich zu beeilen, stand ich vom Tisch auf und wusch das Geschirr ab. Geistesabwesend starrte ich immer wieder zu meinem Handgelenk und grübelte – ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen –, wieso diese Kreatur mir mein Armband genommen hatte. Es war hoffnungslos, den Grund zu erfahren. Dieses Monster war so unergründlich wie das weite Universum. _Woher er wohl kommen mag? Ist er überhaupt ein irdisches Wesen?_ Ich verwarf die Gedanken mit einem tiefen Seufzen und drehte mich nach getanem Abwasch zur Küchentür um. _Was jetzt? Wohnzimmer?_ Ich verzog meinen Mund zu einer schiefen Schnute. _Nein, erst einmal aufs Klo._ Ich nickte mir selbst zu und setzte mich vorsichtig und aufmerksam in Bewegung, um das Badezimmer aufzusuchen.

Nachdem ich dem Slender Man weder auf dem Weg hin noch zurück zum Wohnzimmer begegnet war, fing ich langsam an, über den Verbleib meines Entführers nachzudenken. Es war sein plötzliches Kommen und Gehen, das mich unruhig werden ließ. Meine Muskeln spannten sich an und ich stieß die eingeatmete Luft hörbar aus. Ich rechnete jeden Augenblick, ihn vor mir stehen zu haben. Doch es geschah nichts. Ich war mutterseelenallein in diesem Haus. Jedenfalls nahm ich das an. Weder war er in meiner Sichtweite noch spürte ich seine Aura auch nur im Entferntesten. Dennoch fühlte ich mich kein bisschen sicher. Nicht, solange ich wusste, dass er nicht mehr lebte oder er mich freiließ. Beide Kriterien würden so schnell oder gar nicht eintreten. Ich fragte mich, ob dieses Wesen überhaupt sterben konnte. Immerhin hatte er keinen Mund mit dem er Nahrung zu sich nehmen konnte. Atmen war bei ihm wohl auch nicht von Nöten. Aber wie konnte er dann leben? Er konnte doch nur aus dem weiten All stammen. Eine andere Erklärung konnte ich mir nicht zusammenreimen. Beunruhigt fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.

Jäh erregte etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit hinter dem Fenster. Ohne groß zu überlegen, überwand ich die Distanz zwischen mir und dem großen Fenster, und spähte in den nahe liegenden Wald hinein. Die Bewegungen, die ich flüchtig aufgenommen hatte, verschwanden, sodass ich zwischen den Bäumen nichts entdecken konnte. Nach einer kurzen vergeblichen Suche seufzte ich wieder auf und lehnte meine Hände an die kalte Fensterscheibe vor mir. „Nur Einbildung. Da ist niemand", flüsterte ich mir zu, um womöglich nicht vom Slender Man gehört zu werden. Als ich meine Finger von der Scheibe nahm, hinterließen sie leichte, weiße Abdrücke. Ich schaute sie mir flüchtig an und verzog den Mund. „Dreckiger kann es hier sowieso nicht mehr werden. Außerdem interessiert es hier eh niemanden, ob das Haus im Staub verfällt oder blitzeblank sauber ist."

Kurzerhand hauchte ich die Glasscheibe mit meinem Atem an und wischte meine schmierigen Abdrücke mit der bloßen Hand weg. „Wobei mir persönlich ein sauberes Gefängnis mehr zusagt." Ich grinste kindisch und betrachtete meinen dürftigen Versuch, die Scheibe sauber zu machen. Kurz darauf rief ich mir in Gedanken, dass das alles hier kein Spaß war und ich tatsächlich in so etwas wie einem Gefängnis war. Und wenn das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, wurde ich von einem unbekannten Wesen bewacht, welches mich nach Lust und Laune töten konnte. Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Ein weiterer Blick nach draußen ließ mich aufmerksam werden. In meinem rechten Augenwinkel vernahm ich wieder Bewegungen. Ich konnte schwören, dass sie beim letzten Mal auf der Seite links von mir – und nicht wie jetzt rechts – aufgetaucht waren. Nervös suchten meine Augen nach dem Verursacher. Nachdem ich wegen der Schatten der Bäume und dem mäßig bewölkten Himmel nichts entdecken konnte, stach mir etwas Weißes weiter hinten, versteckt hinter mehreren Bäumen, ins Auge. Ich verengte meine Augen, um besser sehen zu können, obwohl ich mir fast sicher war, dass es nur dieses Monster sein konnte. Weitere Bewegungen folgten und endlich konnte ich seinen ganzen Körper vom Wald unterscheiden.

„Tatsächlich", stieß ich mit normaler Lautstärke hervor. „Der Slender Man ist dort zwischen den Bäumen." Ich versuchte angestrengt zu erkennen, was er dort tat, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick schien er sich umzudrehen – in meine Richtung. Ich schluckte. _Hat er mich gesehen? Und was wenn? Ich bin doch immer noch im Haus und tue nichts Verbotenes._ Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick verschwand er innerhalb eines Lidschlags. Ein Schock durchfuhr meinen Körper und ich suchte angestrengt nach ihm dort draußen. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass ich ihn mit meiner Präsenz anlocken würde.

Und da stand er nun hinter mir – mitsamt seiner angsteinflößenden Aura. Ich zuckte heftig zusammen, wobei sich meine Muskeln verkrampften und mir Schmerzen bereiteten. Einen Augenblick später fühlte es sich so an, als ob mir jemand einen Dolch in den Rücken rammte und ihn dort durch auf und ab Bewegungen weiter in mein Fleisch vergrub. Es war seine Aura, die dieses Gefühl verursachte. Doch wusste ich nicht, ob er dies mit Absicht tat oder ob es ein Reflex von ihm war. Vielleicht tat er dies immer, wenn ihn jemand beobachtet hatte. Vielleicht mochte er es nicht, wenn ihm jemand zusah. Er war sonst immer ganz alleine – jedenfalls schien es mir so.

Sekundenlang konnte ich mich nicht rühren, war wie erstarrt – in seinem eisernen Griff gefangen. Dann entwich mir ein gequältes Keuchen, ein Stöhnen und ich kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du tust mir weh", presste ich angestrengt hervor. Zögerlich schwand der Druck und dann die Schmerzen. _Großer Gott!_ _Hat er mich tatsächlich verstanden?_ Ich stützte mich am Fenster ab und drehte mich laut atmend zu ihm um, nur um den nächsten Schock zu erleiden. Seine Auswüchse schlängelten sich angespannt in der Luft auf und ab. Er schien nahe daran gewesen zu sein, mich mit seinen Extremitäten anzugreifen. Während ich mich mit geweiteten Augen und hämmerndem Herzschlag an das Fenster hinter mir presste, erschlafften seine Auswüchse und zogen sich zurück zu seinem Rücken. Er selbst wirkte... verwirrt und irgendwie erschrocken – von sich selbst. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick richtete er sich wieder ganz normal auf und _sah_ auf mich herab. Ich japste erleichtert nach Luft, während meine Hände immer noch leicht zitterten.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... nicht, dass", stammelte ich eingeschüchtert und schlug die Augen nieder, als er sich wieder zu mir runterbeugte. „Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Ich wusste nicht, dass... dass du nicht beobachtet werden willst." Ich schaute demütig nach oben zu ihm. „Verzeih mir." Wider Erwarten rührte er sich dieses Mal nach kurzer Zeit. Seine Hand nährte sich mir langsam auf Kopfhöhe, sodass ich es wieder mit der Angst bekam. Doch ich hatte keine Fluchtmöglichkeit und bevor ich reagieren konnte, lag mir sein Zeigefinger auf den Lippen. Ich zog meinen Kopf, so weit es ging, zurück und fragte entgeistert: „Ich verstehe nicht... Was möchtest du von mir?" Abermals berührte er meine Lippen und strich dieses Mal kurz auf und ab, wie um meinen Mund zu öffnen. Perplex schüttelte ich den Kopf und dachte alarmiert darüber, was er von mir wollte. _Wieso kann er mir nicht klarer deutlich machen was er will? Geht es um das Essen? Den Hasen? Aber er weiß doch, dass ich in der Küche war, um zu essen. Will er, dass ich noch mehr zu mir nehme?_ Meine Augen zuckten argwöhnisch von seiner Hand zu seinem Kopf und dann hin zu seinem Rücken, wo Gefahr in fleischiger Form auf mich lauern konnte. _Nein, das kann es nicht sein. Er hätte mir doch schon das nächste Tier vor die Füße gelegt. Aber was ist es dann?_

Er schien ungeduldig zu werden und ich vernahm seine Aura wieder stärker. Die knochige Hand verweilte weiterhin direkt vor meinen Lippen, doch sie fing langsam an, zu zucken. _Wieso hat er bloß keinen Mund, um mir zu sagen, was er will? Verdammt! Wieso muss ich immer etwas in den Raum werfen und etwas ins Rollen bringen?_ Ich blinzelte nachdenklich. _Das muss es sein! Da er nicht sprechen kann, fordert er mich dazu auf, etwas zu sagen._ Entschlossen nickte ich mir selbst zu, während die Gestalt vor mir ihre Hand unentschlossen, ob meiner plötzlichen Geste, sinken ließ. „Ich soll also etwas sagen?" Abrupt hielt ich inne und setzte neu an. „Kannst du mir ein Zeichen geben, wenn du mit einem 'ja' auf meine Fragen antworten willst? Dann können wir uns besser verständ-." Kurzerhand tippte er mir mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand auf meine Stirn, sanft und beherrscht. Überrumpelt schielte ich nach oben zu meiner Stirn, auf welcher gerade eben noch sein Finger geruht hatte, dann schaute ich zu ihm.

„Ich hätte eher an ein Kopfnicken gedacht, aber das tut es auch." Ich konnte es kaum glauben, aber die Tatsache, dass er mit mir kommunizieren wollte – egal auf welcher Ebene und auf welche Art – beruhigte mich ungemein. Meine Lippen formten ein Lächeln – mein erstes, das ihm galt. Er hingegen neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um auszudrücken, dass er etwas nicht verstanden hatte. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, was er nicht begreifen konnte, also fragte ich: „Was verstehst du denn nicht?" In diesem Moment hatte ich merkwürdigerweise keine Angst, ich war neugierig. Diese Kreatur vor mir war zwar Angst einflößend, aber auch interessant zugleich. Ich wusste, dass er gefährlich war, aber auch, dass er Begierde in sich trug, die keine bösen Gefühle beherbergte.

Der Slender Man zögerte nicht und zog mit zwei seiner Finger meine beiden Mundwinkel breit auseinander, sodass sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Dann ließ er seine Hand abermals neben sich hängen. „Du willst also wissen, wieso ich gelächelt habe? Gut, ich sage es dir. Ich habe gelächelt, weil es mich amüsiert hat, dass du es vorziehst, deine Hand zu mir auszustrecken und mich zu berühren, anstatt einfach eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Kopf zu machen. Das ist alles." Zu meiner Überraschung legte er ein zweites Mal seinen Kopf schief. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast es nicht verstanden?" Ich überlegte kurz und erinnerte mich daran, dass wir noch keine Geste für ein 'nein' festgelegt hatten. Doch er kam mir zuvor und berührte mich an meinem Kinn. „Soll das jetzt ein 'nein' sein?", fragte ich erwartungsvoll. Er bejahte meine Frage, indem er die zuvor festgelegte Geste wiederholte.

Ich gab ein leises Seufzen vor mir und dachte angestrengt nach. „Wie soll ich es dir erklären?" Mein Blick verfing sich irgendwo auf dem Boden zwischen dem einzig verbliebenen, staubigen Teppich und den Stühlen, während mein Zeigefinger an meiner Unterlippe haftete. _Vielleicht sollte ich ihn erst einmal fragen, ob er weiß, was ein Lächeln ist._ Ich schaute zu ihm hinauf. „Du weißt doch, was ein Lächeln ist, oder?" Ohne lange zu überlegen, tippte er mein Kinn an. Ich blickte wirklich verdutzt drein. „Ehrlich nicht?", schoss es aus mir heraus, aber eher an mich gerichtet als an ihn. Trotzdem antwortete er jäh mit einer bejahenden Geste. Ich atmete die Luft hörbar aus und fuhr mir beiläufig durch meine Haare. Man konnte sehen, dass der Slender Man sichtlich verwirrt und wissensdurstig war. Ich konnte es zwar nicht in seinem Gesicht lesen, doch seine Aura ließ es erahnen.

„Also", fing ich an und überlegte einige Sekunden lang, „ein Lächeln ist ein Ausdruck einer Emotion – einer positiven Emotion. Wir Menschen lächeln, wenn wir glücklich sind oder wenn uns etwas amüsiert. Hast du wirklich noch nie jemanden lächeln sehen?" Die Kreatur verneinte. „Du kennst dich nicht besonders mit Menschen aus, oder?" Entgegen meiner Erwartung tat er dieses Mal nichts, um mir zu antworten. Er ließ die Frage einfach im Raum stehen. Ich wusste nicht, wieso er dies tat. Und es ließ mir keine Ruhe, dass er mir auf diese Frage keine Antwort gab. Immerhin war das keine schwierige Frage. Doch ich traute mich einfach nicht, ihn zu fragen, da ich in ihm immer noch ein Monster sah – ein Monster, dass seine Gewalt nur in gewissem Maße kontrollieren konnte. Und außerdem; wie hätte ich die Frage stellen sollen? Er konnte nur mit ja oder nein antworten.

Nach einer stillen Minute, die sich über den Raum ausgebreitet hatte, versuchte er wieder meine Lippen sanft zu öffnen. Ich schauderte, als ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, glitt dann aber wieder in die Realität zurück. „Ah ja, wir sind ja dabei stehen geblieben, dass ich etwas sagen sollte, richtig?" Er bestätigte. „Nun", kam es nachdenklich über meine Lippen. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere. Das Monster hingegen rührte sich kaum einen Millimeter. „Also, ich habe jetzt etwas gegessen und mir die Hälfte des Hasen für später aufgehoben. Und ähm, jetzt bin ich fertig." Ich wurde nervös, da ich nicht wusste, was ich noch sagen sollte, also fragte ich einfach: „Brauchst du mich … für etwas?" Ich starrte ihn sekundenlang an, biss mir unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe, doch er gab mit keine Antwort. So langsam nahm die Nervosität wieder Überhand über mich und ließ mein Selbstbewusstsein schrumpfen. „Du hast mich doch verstanden, oder?" Ich weiß nicht, ob er den hysterischen Unterton in meiner Stimme deuten konnte, doch es machte für mich keinen Unterschied mehr. Das Schweigen dieser Kreatur konnte nichts Gutes verheißen, wenn sie mir nicht einmal eine so simple Frage beantworten konnte.

Auch die allgegenwärtige Aura schien sich ein wenig geändert zu haben, doch ich verstand nicht, was genau das heißen sollte. „Kann ich... ich meine", stammelte ich vor mich hin und schluckte schwer, bevor ich mich zusammenriss und neu ansetzte. Der Slender Man schaute mich währenddessen _unschlüssig_ an, den Kopf in meine Richtung gebeugt. „Kann ich ein wenig Zeit für mich bekommen, da du mich für nichts brauchst? Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, bin ich ja immer noch hier." Ich verstummte, zitternd und hoffend. Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde ich erlöst. Er verschwand spurlos. Ich war so erleichtert, dass ich ganz tief einatmete und die Augen schloss. Nachdem ich meine Schultern kurz geschüttelt hatte, um mich der Anspannung zu entledigen, öffnete ich die Augen und setzte mich erschöpft auf das Sofa. Eine kurze Zeit saß ich einfach nur da und dachte an das, was gerade eben erst geschehen war. Daran, dass ich mich doch tatsächlich für eine kurze Zeit nicht vor ihm gefürchtet hatte und daran, dass ich verdrängt hatte, dass er ein Monster ist.

Mein Blick fiel nach einer unbestimmten Zeit auf das Klavier. _Kann diese Kreatur wirklich auf einem Instrument spielen? Ich meine..._ Mir entwich ein angestrengter Laut. Mein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an, sodass ich meine Schläfen massierte und vergeblich weiter versuchte, eine plausible Erklärung für das ganze Geschehen zu finden. Doch egal, wie sehr ich versuchte darüber nachzudenken, ich kam zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis. Wehmütig seufzend lehnte ich mich an die Rückenlehne des Sofas und ließ meinen Blick weiter durch das Zimmer schweifen. Die Pendeluhr verriet mir, dass es kurz vor zwei Uhr nachmittags war, wenn diese denn noch die richtige Uhrzeit angab. Ich blickte weiter zum Kamin, dann zu den beiden Regalen, in denen noch eine Menge Bücher standen. _Die vorherigen Besitzer dieses Hauses hatten wohl keine Ahnung, wie man am effizientesten einen Umzug gestaltet. Ich meine, wieso sind denn hier bitte schön noch Bücher in den Regalen?_

Ich blies die Luft hörbar aus und stand mit einem Ruck auf, um mir die Bücher aus der Nähe anzusehen. Die Buchrücken waren leicht verstaubt, wohingegen oben auf den Seiten eine dicke Staubschicht lag. Ich überlegte, ob ich den Staub wegpusten sollte, entschied mich dagegen. Doch schon einige Sekunden darauf, sagte ich zu mir selbst: „Was soll's". Ich füllte meine Lungen mit genügend Luft und pustete den Staub bescheiden weg. Sogleich bereute ich meine Tat, da mir eine dicke Staubwolke entgegen kam. Niesen und husten waren meine Antwort auf dieses Debakel. Nachdem ich den größten Teil des umherfliegenden Staubes mit beiden Händen weggewedelt hatte, schaute ich mich beunruhigt um, ob mich mein Entführer beobachtet hatte. Doch dieser schien nicht da zu sein. Erleichtert wandte ich mich meinem eigentlichen Vorhaben zu. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich waagerecht quer über die Buchrücken und mit der anderen Hand strich ich mir eine verrutschte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Soweit ich es feststellen konnte, gab es in diesem Regal nur Romane – fast ausschließlich Fantasy Romane.

Ich nahm ein Buch mit einem recht ansprechenden Titel in die Hand. Es stand „Die Schatten des Desiré Ordens" auf dem Buchdeckel in verschnörkelter Schrift geschrieben. Der Kurztext gab mehr Aufschluss über den Inhalt des Romans. _Toll, es handelt über Monster. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug mit einem zu tun._ Ich legte es an seinen Platz zurück und griff wahllos nach dem nächsten. Dieses schien gleichermaßen über ausgedachte Kreaturen zu handeln. Auch mein dritter Versuch, ein für mich adäquates Buch zu finden, scheiterte. _Oh, Junge! Noch mehr Monster!_ Nachdem ich gut ein Dutzend Bücher beäugt und insgeheim über den Geschmack der ehemaligen Hauseigentümer geflucht hatte, gab ich es auf und nahm das am interessantesten klingende Buch mit zum Sofa. Ein weiteres Mal ließ ich meinen Blick diskret durch das Zimmer und dann durch das Fenster schweifen. _Niemand da._ Ich legte die zwei Kissen, auf denen ich meine letzten zwei Nächte verbracht hatte, so hin, dass ich meinen Kopf gemütlich darin einbetten konnte. Dann schlug ich das Buch mit keiner großen Erwartung auf und fing damit an, die Geschichte zu lesen.

Nach gut einer Stunden intensiven Lesens schaute ich vom Buchrand zur Pendeluhr auf. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass das Buch recht interessant war. Natürlich hatte ich schon bessere gelesen, aber dieses hier konnte mich unterhalten und beschäftigen – und vor allen Dingen ablenken. Ich stand auf, um mir einen Tee zu machen, da mein Hals langsam anfing, trocken zu werden. Bevor ich aber in die Küche ging, legte ich das Buch mangels Lesezeichen mit dem offenen Inneren nach unten auf den Couchtisch. In der Küche angekommen, füllte ich Wasser in den Kocher und schaltete ihn ein. Um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken, ging ich zum Fenster hin und schaute raus in den Garten und in den angrenzenden Wald hinein. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde ich von dem Wasserkocher aus meiner Starre gerissen. Ich goss das heiße Wasser in die Tasse, in die ich zuvor einen Teebeutel reingelegt hatte. Dann wartete ich lustlos am Tisch mit meinem Getränk, um den Tee ziehen zu lassen und um mir nicht den Mund zu verbrühen. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, doch ich war das Warten leid. Keine fünf Minuten konnte ich stillsitzen. Also beschloss ich mich zum Badezimmer zu begeben.

Dort angekommen, erleichterte ich mich und schaute erschöpft in den Spiegel. Mein Konterfei bestätigte meinen leicht bis mittelschwer angeschlagenen psychischen Zustand. Kurzerhand spritzte ich mir lauwarmes Wasser ins Gesicht und trocknete mich an einem von zwei verbliebenen Handtüchern ab. Mir war es zwar nicht angenehm, dass ich ein schon von jemand anderem benutztes Handtuch für mein Gesicht und meine Hände nahm, doch eine große Auswahl hatte ich sonst nicht. _Da ich jetzt hier feststecke, werde ich das Handtuch wohl waschen müssen. Am besten mache ich das jetzt... Nur schade, dass es hier keine Waschmaschine mehr gibt. Das würde mir so einiges an Arbeit ersparen._ Sogleich ließ ich heißes Wasser in das Waschbecken ein und tunkte beide Handtücher darin ein. Mit der Flüssigseife wusch ich den Stoff, bis meine Arme langsam träge wurden. „Oh, jetzt auch noch auswringen", ächzte ich erschöpft. Doch ich tat mein Bestes und hing nach getaner Arbeit die beiden feuchten Tücher über den Rand der Badewanne. Dann schüttelte ich meine Hände, um mich der restlichen Feuchtigkeit zu entledigen. „So, jetzt zurück zu meinem Tee. Ich verdurste ja noch bei all dem Wasser hier." Ich grinste vor mich hin und schritt zurück in die Küche.

In besagtem Raum nippte ich an meinem immer noch heißen Getränk. Die Temperatur ließ sich dennoch aushalten, also schluckte ich gierig die Hälfte runter. Da ich nicht gleich alles austrinken wollte, nahm ich die Tasse mit dem Rest Inhalt und ging mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Es war niemand da, weshalb ich erleichtert ausatmete und mich zurück auf das Sofa setzte. Nachdem ich die Tasse auf den Couchtisch abgestellt hatte, streckte ich mich ausgiebig und massierte mir kurz meine Arme, bevor ich mich noch einmal erhob und ans Fenster trat. _Ist wohl besser, wenn ich hier mal lüfte._ Als das Fenster geöffnet war und kalte Luft ins Zimmer strömte, ging mir die Frage durch den Kopf, was denn der Slender Man wohl den ganzen Tag über machte, wenn er mich nicht gerade bewachte. Ohne es zu merken fasste ich mir wieder an mein Handgelenk, wo ich wieder mit Erschrecken feststellte, dass ich mein Armbändchen gar nicht mehr hatte. Ich fing mich aber wieder schnell und seufzte betrübt.

Zurück beim Sofa angekommen, setzte ich mich hin und griff nach meinem Buch. Ich blinzelte. _Lag das Buch nicht weiter am Rand des Tisches?_ Ein prüfender Blick verriet mir, dass ich mich weiterhin ganz alleine in diesem Raum befand. _Hätte ich ihn nicht gespürt, wenn er hier gewesen wäre? Vielleicht irre ich mich aber auch einfach nur... Ich bin doch viel angeschlagener als ich gedacht habe._ Resigniert griff ich nach dem Buch und setzte mich auf die Sitzgelegenheit hinter mir hin, die Beine leicht angewinkelt. Bevor ich mich wieder dem Lesen voll und ganz widmete, schaute ich durch das offene Fenster. Es war sehr ruhig draußen, keine Vögel zwitscherten, nur ein sanfter Wind war durch das raschelnde Laub zu vernehmen. Die Sonne ließ sich hinter den Wolken nur erahnen.

Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde fing ich allmählich an zu frieren, sodass ich das Fenster schloss. Und nach weiteren eineinhalb Stunden war ich mit einem Viertel des Buches durch. Währenddessen hatte ich meine halb gefüllte Tasse leergetrunken, sodass es mich nach einer zweiten dürstete. _Ich muss schon wieder das Buch mit der Innenseite nach unten hinlegen. Woraus kann ich mir bloß ein Lesezeichen machen?_ Ich stand auf, nahm in eine Hand die Tasse und in die andere das offene Buch und bewegte mich in Richtung Küche. _Vielleicht finde ich etwas Passendes in der Küche._ Bevor ich wieder den Wasserkocher mit entsprechender Flüssigkeit füllte, legte ich das Buch auf den Küchentisch. Dann befasste ich mich mit der Säuberung der Tasse und suchte anschließend einen weiteren Teebeutel aus einem Schrank heraus. Nach kurzem Betrachten fiel mir auf, dass an einem Ende der kurzen Schnur immer ein kleines, stabiles Stück Papier mit Beschriftung der Teesorte hing. Freudig löste ich das Objekt der Begierde von dem Rest und steckte dann das Papier zwischen die Seiten meines Buches. „Perfekt!", gab ich zufrieden von mir. „Nicht besonders schön, aber zweckmäßig."

Als ich nach dem Trinken des Tees doch so langsam einen Hunger verspürte, entschied ich mich den Rest des Hasen verzehrbar zu machen. Mit einem gefüllten Magen und einem immer noch schlechten Gewissen wegen dem Tier, brachte ich das Buch wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die siebzehnte Stunde hatte schon längst geschlagen und draußen färbte sich der Himmel sehr langsam dunkler. Ich wunderte mich ein wenig darüber. Es war zwar Spätsommer, bald schon Herbst, aber dennoch erschien mir das Wetter hier ein bisschen anders zu sein. _Kann es wirklich sein, dass ich in einer anderen Region bin? Aber ich bin doch immer noch in Deutschland. Sonst wären die Bücher hier nicht in deutscher Sprache verfasst. Es ist wirklich merkwürdig. Bevor ich meinen Urlaub angefangen hatte, habe ich mir das Wetter für diese Woche angeschaut. Und eigentlich sollte es noch einige Tage lang angenehm warm werden. Doch hier ist es viel kühler._ Ich kratzte mir nachdenklich am Kopf. _Wie weit weg von meinem Zuhause hat mich diese Kreatur bloß verschleppt? Und auf welche Weise?_

Nachdem ich mit mir selber im Streit war, ob ich wieder ans Fenster gehen und dort nach dem Slender Man suchen sollte, trat ich an die Scheibe heran. _Was soll ich jetzt machen? Auf Lesen habe ich gerade keine Lust mehr. Gegessen und getrunken habe ich auch schon... Und wieder schlafen gehen will ich nicht. Ich bin gar nicht müde. Wenn ich doch nur wenigstens das Haus verlassen könnte, um mir den Garten anzusehen. Auch wenn ich dabei unter seiner Aufsicht stehen müsste._ Ich legte meine Stirn an das kalte Fenster und sehnte mich nach meiner Freiheit. Sehnte mich nach den Umstand, dass alles, was mir in der letzten Zeit widerfahren war, doch nur ein Traum war. _Ich werde hier noch versauern... Wenn ich nicht durch etwas Anderes umkomme. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach anfangen, das Haus von oben bis unten sauber zu machen. So könnte ich mich beschäftigen und gleichzeitig für ein angenehmeres Wohnklima zu sorgen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich dazu nicht wirklich große Lust._

Ich seufzte und biss mir dann in Gedanken versunken auf die Unterlippe. _Soll ich ihn rufen und fragen, ob ich nach draußen kann? Für eine viertel Stunde? Und hört er mich dann überhaupt, wenn ich ihn rufe? Ich sollte es wenigstens versuchen._ Mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, ging ich ein paar Schritte in die Mitte des Raumes. Dann überlegte ich, was ich sagen sollte, um ihn zu mir zu rufen. Er tauchte doch sonst auch immer wie aus dem Nichts auf. „Slender... Man?", sagte ich mit recht leiser Stimme. „Bist du hier? Ich würde dich gerne sprechen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Unsicher drehte ich mich um meine eigene Achse, während ich nach ihm Ausschau hielt. „Slender Man?" Nach gut einer Minute gab ich es auf. Ich machte mir nur falsche Hoffnungen. Also setzte ich dazu an, mich aufs Sofa zu setzten und zu überlegen, womit ich anfangen soll, aufzuräumen.

Doch so weit kam es nicht. Mich übermannte wieder diese unheimliche Aura, sodass ich zusammenzuckte und die Augen erschreckt aufriss. Für eine weitere Reaktion meinerseits hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, da stand schon der von mir Gerufene direkt vor mir. „Heilige... Du bist also wirklich gekommen, weil ich dich gerufen habe." Obwohl es keine Frage war, antwortete mir die Kreatur mit einem gestikulierten ja. Ich schluckte kopfnickend, wenngleich ich keinen Grund für diese Aktion hatte. „Nun... ähm..." Im Nachhinein erschien mir die Idee, den Slender Man zu rufen, als sehr unüberlegt, doch ich versuchte mich so gut wie möglich zu fassen. „Ich habe dich gerufen, weil ich dich etwas fragen wollte. Ist das okay für dich?" Argwöhnisch neigte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und schaute – was mich selbst ein wenig überraschte – lieb drein. Seine Antwort blieb nicht aus. Er tippte mich leicht an meiner Stirn an. „Okay, also ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich hier in dem Haus sein soll. Aber..." Ich setzte kurz aus, holte tief Luft. „Aber könnte ich vielleicht für ein paar Minuten nach draußen gehen. In den Garten, unter deiner Aufsicht? Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will nicht fliehen." Meine Arme hob ich abwehrend vor mich, während er seinen Kopf wieder schief legte. „Ich möchte nur nicht ständig in diesen beengenden Wänden verweilen... Verstehst du mich?", fragte ich mit einem laut schlagenden Herzen. Meine Zähne vergruben sich schmerzhaft in meiner Unterlippe.

Das erste Mal, seit ich ihm begegnet war, wandte er seinen Kopf von mir ab und drehte ihn in eine andere Richtung. Es sah so aus, als ob er mit seinen nicht vorhandenen Augen nach draußen spähte. Doch der Augenblick währte nicht lange, da starrte er wieder wie gewohnt auf mich nieder. Ich erhielt eine bejahende Antwort. Erst freute ich mich in Gedanken, doch dann war ich nicht sicher, auf welche meiner Fragen er mir geantwortet hatte. „Entschuldige... aber war das 'ja' nur auf meine letzte Frage bezogen?" Keine Reaktion, doch schon kurz darauf drehte er sich zur Zimmertür und ließ zwei seiner Fortsätze aus seinem Rücken in sekundenschnelle wachsen. Perplex ging ich einen Schritt nach hinten und konnte gerade noch so einen Schrei unterdrücken. Zum ersten Mal sah ich die Stelle, an der diese tentakelartigen Dinger ihren Anfang fanden. Sie schienen mit seinem schwarzen Anzug verwachsen zu sein und es war so absurd, dass ich mehrmals ungläubig blinzelte. Ihn schien meine Reaktion nicht zu stören, stattdessen legte er mir diese Extremitäten in meinen Rücken und schob mich herrisch Richtung Tür.

Zögerlich hörte ich auf, Widerstand zu leisten und folgte ihm mit einem kleinen Abstand. Als er gemerkt hatte, dass ich von alleine ging, zog er die Auswüchse zurück. Dieses Spektakel spielte sich genau vor meinen Augen ab, sodass ich einen Würgereiz unterdrückte und mich einmal mehr fragte, ob ich denn nicht träumen würde und wie diese Kreatur funktioniert. Als der Gesichtlose die Haustür wie ein normaler Mensch mit seiner Hand aufmachte, ohne einen Schlüssel zu gebrauchen, blendete ich die erst gerade eben wieder erlebte Information, das er ein Monster ist, einfach aus. Er bückte sich leicht unter dem Türrahmen hindurch und baute sich dahinter zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Mir schien es, dass er sich draußen viel wohler fühlte. Wahrscheinlich war es im Endeffekt auch so. Trotzdem konnte ich mir nie hundertprozentige Klarheit darüber verschaffen.

Auch ich trat aus dem Haus raus, bemühte mich aber weiterhin um ein wenig Abstand zu meinem Geleit. Als ich zu ihm hochschaute, war er gerade dabei einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten. Ein wenig verwirrt verlor ich keine Zeit und folgte ihm gehorsam. Entgegen meiner Annahme blieb er nicht inmitten des Gartens stehen, um mich unter Aufsicht zu haben. Stattdessen entfernten wir uns immer weiter von dem Haus, bis wir uns auf einem ausgetretenen Weg in Richtung Wald befanden und diesem folgten. _Wohin gehen wir denn bloß? _Ich warf einen alarmierten Blick zurück zum leer stehenden Haus._ Ich dachte, dass ich nur im Garten sein soll... Immerhin habe ich es ihm doch so vorgeschlagen..._ Ich wagte es nicht, auch nur einen kleinen Pieps von mir zu geben, deshalb verweilte ich einige Minuten still. Langsam wurde der Wald ein wenig dichter, doch der Trampelpfad erstreckte sich weiterhin direkt vor uns. Es war schon auch nicht mehr so hell wie vor ein oder zwei Stunden, auch wenn die Sonne für mich durch das Laub der Bäume noch sichtbar war. Und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich wirklich in einer anderen Region sein musste – es war nicht der gleiche Wald. Hier gab es viele Eichen, Ahorn Bäume und auch ein paar Fichten, aber keine Buchen und Linden, so wie in dem Wald, in dem er mich geschnappt hatte.

_Wohin bringt er mich nur? Ich habe solche Angst... Er ist doch wohl nicht sauer auf mich und will mich irgendwo mitten im Wald töten... Nein, nein, nein, das würde doch keinen Sinn machen. Er könnte mir doch auch einfach in dem Haus den Garaus machen. Das würde er doch nicht tun, oder?_ Beunruhigt atmete ich aus, während der Slender Man unverändert den Weg vorgab. _Reiß dich zusammen... Es wird schon alles gut gehen._ Verstohlen blickte ich zu ihm auf, doch nichts deutete auf einen Stimmungswechsel seinerseits hin. Auch seine Aura war zwar noch erdrückend, aber sonst sehr ruhig. Doch diese Tatsache brachte nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis – ich beruhigte mich keineswegs.

Als ich nach ein paar weiteren wenigen Minuten immer noch hinter ihm herging, fing mich eine unangenehme Kälte langsam an, zu umschließen. Meine Kleidung war nicht entsprechend für dieses Wetter. Und es war für diese Jahreszeit wirklich sonderlich kalt. Ich sah hinauf zum Himmel und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als einfach wieder Zuhause zu sein und mich in meine Decke zu kuscheln. Doch dieser Wunsch sollte mir nicht erfüllt werden. Stattdessen schreckte ich schmerzhaft auf, wobei mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Der Grund war niemand anderes als das Monster vor mir. Wieder schob er mich unsäglich kraftvoll mit seinen Auswüchsen an meinem Rücken an, sodass ich ein paar Schritte nach vorne stolperte und mich dann neben ihm befand. Kaum gewann ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder, verschwand auch der Druck von meinem Rücken. _Heilige...! Was er für Sachen macht! Ich kriege noch einen Herzinfarkt. Ich dachte schon, dass er mir etwas antun wollte._ Gerade als ich ihn verblüfft anschaute, drehte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und ging seinen Weg weiter. Gehorsam, aber immer noch mit dem Schrecken in meinen Gliedern, ging ich wortlos neben ihm her.

Zwei Dutzend Schritte später wurde der Trampelpfad breiter und ausgetretener. Ich schaute mit verblüfften Augen auf. Vor uns erstreckte sich ein weiteres großes, verlassenes Grundstück. Auf diesem, jedoch, stand kein intaktes Haus mehr. Das einst wahrscheinlich prächtige Anwesen lag nun in Trümmern. Es war größtenteils niedergebrannt und nur noch ein paar wenige Überbleibsel der Grundmauern erhoben sich aus der Asche. Einmal mehr fragte ich mich, wer in so einem dichten Wald wohnen wollen würde. Wahrscheinlich stammt es aus einer viel früheren Zeit, wo es noch nicht so abwegig war, mitten im Wald zu leben.

Als ich näher herantrat, nahm ich kaum noch meinen Begleiter wahr. Die Szene vor mir zog mich in ihren Bann, sodass ich erst als ich vor dem einstigen Haus stand, aus meinen Gedanken gezogen wurde. Der Slender Man stand direkt hinter mir und versuchte mich von der Stelle zu schieben. Ohne richtig nachgedacht zu haben, drehte ich mich zu ihm um, während er sich zum Gehen wendete. Ich verstand. _Er will hier gar nicht stehen bleiben. Er will einfach weiter gehen._ Ich verdrängte meine Neugier gegenüber dem Haus und setzte dazu an, ihm schweigend zu folgen. Wenn er nicht hier bleiben wollte, sollte ich lieber gehorchen und mit ihm gehen. Doch wohin wollte er mich bringen?

Noch bevor ich drei Schritte hinter mich gebracht hatte, fiel mir ein riesiger Kastanienbaum ins Auge, gleich daneben ein Apfelbaum. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, was ich da sah. An den Ästen des Baumes hingen doch tatsächlich einige Äpfel. Voller neu geschöpfter Hoffnung, lief ich auf meine Entdeckung zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass sich der Slender Man zu mir umdrehte. Erschrocken blieb ich stehen, unschlüssig was ich tun oder sagen sollte, damit er nicht denkt, dass ich fliehen möchte. Kurzerhand sagte ich: „Da an dem Baum sind Äpfel. Menschen essen Äpfel. Kann ich mir ein paar pflücken und mitnehmen?" Ich verstummte, verblieb in Anspannung, da er mich wieder nur anstarrte. Wahrscheinlich überdachte er gerade mein Gesagtes. Ich hatte Angst. _Aber Angst vor was genau?_, fragte ich mich in Gedanken.

Als er sich endlich zu mir in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, lag meine rechte Hand an meinem linken Handgelenk, wo sich vor ein paar Stunden noch mein Armbändchen befunden hatte. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen, um mich zu beruhigen. Diese Kreatur schaffte es doch immer wieder aufs Neue, mich in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzten, obwohl sie doch eigentlich nichts Böses tat. Ich war wohl einfach zu sehr von ihrer bloßen Existenz eingeschüchtert. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen, holte tief Luft und öffnete meine Augen. Der schlanke Mann ohne Gesicht stand vor mir, sein Finger an meiner Stirn angelehnt. Voller Erleichterung atmete ich aus und setzte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ein leises „danke" gab ich von mir, bevor ich mich daran machte, ein paar der Herbstfrüchte zu sammeln. Die Äpfel waren zu meiner Enttäuschung leider nicht besonders groß, denn die Saison hatte gerade erst angefangen, trotzdem war ich glücklich über diesen Apfelbaum.

Während ich einige Äste herunterzog, um größere Äpfel zu pflücken, merkte ich, dass mir meine Arme ganz schön weh taten. _Ich hätte doch lieber nur ein Handtuch waschen sollen. Jetzt schmerzen meine Muskeln so sehr._ Inzwischen hatte ich mir sieben Äpfel geschnappt, konnte diese aber kaum tragen. Ungeschickt stapelte ich sie in meinen Armen, doch zum Glück fiel keiner runter. Als ich zum Slender Man sah, hielt er gerade einen Apfel in der Hand und schien ihn zu inspizieren. Er hielt den kleinen Apfel mit nur drei seiner langen, weißen Finger vor seinen nicht existierenden Augen fest. Unwillkürlich schmunzelte ich. Manchmal wirkte er so menschlich in seinen Bewegungen und doch... verstand er so vieles noch nicht über die Gestiken eines Menschen. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der die Welt der Menschen erst kennenlernen musste.

Mit bedachten Schritten näherte ich mich ihm und erregte deswegen seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Danke, dass du gewartet hast. Wir können weitergehen. Wobei..." Ich schaute hinab zu meiner Ernte. „Könnten wir uns langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Haus machen?" Die Kreatur bejahte meine Frage mit ihrer freien Hand, woraufhin ich leicht nickte. Trotz des Bisschen Bewegung fröstelte es mich weiterhin. Ich war froh, dass ich in das warme Haus schnell zurückkehren konnte und meine essbare Last ablegen können würde. Dieses Mal, jedoch, setzte ich mich als erstes in Bewegung. Trotzdem gab der Gesichtslose die Richtung vor – zu einem Weg, auf dem wir nicht hierher gekommen waren. Leichte Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Der Trampelpfad vom Hinweg erschien mir am kürzesten gewesen zu sein. Doch ich leistete keinen Widerstand und folgte ihm gehorsam.

Nach gut drei Dutzend Schritten war mir der zusätzliche Ballast zu ungemütlich zu tragen und ich versuchte die Äpfel im Gehen anders in meinen Armen einzubetten. Doch es misslang mir. Zwei der oberen Herbstfrüchte fielen auf den Waldboden. „Oh, nein", kommentierte ich meine Ungeschicklichkeit und ließ mich auf die Knie nieder. Als ich meine Hand vorsichtig nach den zwei verlorenen Äpfeln ausstreckte, rollte auch schon der nächste aus meinen Armen und gesellte sich zu seinesgleichen auf dem Boden. Als ich meinen nächsten Versuch, mein Essen aufzuheben, startete, schlängelten sich schon drei schwarze tentakelartige Ranken um die Äpfel. Augenblicklich zuckte ich zusammen, schaffte es aber, dass mir kein weiterer Apfel meiner vier verbliebenen runterfiel.

Der Slender Man starrte wie immer auf mich herab, seine zusätzlichen Extremitäten in sachten, wellenförmigen Bewegungen. Schnell stand ich auf und bedankte mich für seine Hilfe. Ohne weitere Umschweife setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Ich folgte ihm und beobachtete seine Fortsätze, wie sie mit den Äpfeln hinter seinem Rücken zu spielen schienen. _So schlimm ist er ja wirklich nicht_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Langsam fing ich doch tatsächlich an, Vertrauen in ihn zu fassen. Ich tat ihm Unrecht, dass ich ihn wie ein Monster behandelte. Wobei ich ihm meine Entführung zu verdanken habe. Das durfte ich nicht außer Acht lassen.

Langsam brach die Nacht herein, während wir uns schon ein paar Minuten von dem verbrannten Haus wegbewegt hatten. Und immerzu fragte ich mich, wieso er gerade diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. _Ist das doch vielleicht eine Abkürzung?_ Nachdenklich schaute ich zu ihm hinauf, bekam aber keine Reaktion seinerseits. Ich seufzte und spannte meine schmerzenden Arme an. Doch auch dies lies die Kreatur unberührt. Sogleich drang ein leises Geräusch an meine Ohren. Erst runzelte ich die Stirn, dann erkannte ich, was es war. Ein Bach musste in der Nähe sein. Und tatsächlich – ein paar wenige Schritte später verlief ein kleiner Bach am Wegesrand. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie schön es hier in diesem Wald war. Die spärlichen letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages drangen durch das dichte Laub der Bäume. Rechts säumte das Wasser den Weg und die vielen Sträucher ließen es nicht zu, dass man vom Weg abkam. Es war wie ein Märchenwald.

Bald schon konnte ich aus der Weite das leerstehende Haus ausmachen. Doch wir näherten uns von der Rückseite. Schon gleich befand ich mich vor der Vordertür. Die Klinke, allerdings, drückte mein Begleiter hinunter, sodass ich eintreten konnte, gefolgt von ihm. In der Küche angekommen, legte ich die Äpfel auf dem Tisch ab. Überglücklich, meiner Last entledigt zu sein, streckte ich mich, während ich den Slender Man beobachtete. Auch er legte das Mitgebrachte auf den Tisch und ließ daraufhin seine Ranken in seinem Rücken verschwinden. Der Apfel in seiner Hand war immer noch an seinem Platz. Mit den Blick auf das Möbelstück vor mir, verschwand der Slender Man spurlos. Ich war überrascht, aber doch auch ein wenig erleichtert. Erschöpft griff ich nach einem der Äpfel, wusch ihn mit ein bisschen Wasser ab und ließ mich dann auf einem der Stühle nieder. Ich biss rein und stellte fest, dass er ein wenig säuerlich war. Trotzdem freute ich mich über das Essen.

Nachdem ich mir Tee gemacht und auch einen zweiten Apfel verschlungen hatte, stapelte ich die anderen restlichen auf einem Haufen. Draußen war es schon fast ganz dunkel, sodass ich das Licht anmachte. Ich besuchte das Badezimmer, wo die immer noch feuchten Handtücher hingen. Das erinnerte mich daran, dass ich auch mal eine Dusche dringend nötig hatte. Doch dazu war ich schon zu erschöpft. Außerdem war mir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass der Slender Man im Haus herumspukte, während ich mich wusch. Also verdrängte ich das Problem und schob es auf den nächsten Tag. Ich hatte genug, sodass ich mich nach unten in das Wohnzimmer begab.

**Dort angekommen, lüftete ich noch kurz, legte mich auf das Sofa, schlug mein Buch auf und las noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis ich mich dann endlich zur Ruhe legte, erschöpft von diesem langen und anstrengenden Tag.**


	6. 5 Kapitel

**5. Kapitel: Nicht das erste Mal**

Ich stieg die Sprossen der Rutsche empor. Auf der kleinen Rutsche angekommen, blickte ich voller Stolz über den kleinen Spielplatz nahe des Waldes. Ich hatte meine Höhenangst überwunden und befand mich endlich am Anfang der glatten Fläche, die nach unten in den Sand führte. Wenn meine Eltern das nur wüssten! Doch die waren auf Bekannte gestoßen – wie sahen diese noch gleich aus? Zum Spielplatz bin ich alleine mit meinem Plüschaffen in meinen Armen weitergelaufen. Diesen hatte ich vor einem Jahr zum Geburtstag bekommen, weil Affen meine Lieblingstiere sind. Seitdem nahm ich ihn fast überall mit hin. Nur wenn Mama sagte, dass ich nicht darf, ließ ich mein Plüschtier in meinem Bett liegen und deckte es zu. Allzu lange war ich nie weg, deshalb war das Abschied nehmen nicht schwer.

Nun setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf die Rutsche und hielt mich am Geländer fest, mein Plüschtier saß auf meinem Schoß. Dann zog ich mich mit meinen Armen erst nach vorne und wieder zurück, um Schwung zu holen. Als ich losließ und das erste Mal auf dieser großen Rutsche runterfuhr, wurde es mir doch zu schnell. Ich schrie hell auf, doch den unschönen Sturz im Sand konnte ich nicht mehr aufhalten. Mit ausgestreckten Armen landete ich im körnigen Boden – gefolgt von meinem Gesicht. Sofort sprang ich auf und spuckte den widerlichen Sand aus, welcher in meinen durch meinen vom Ausruf geöffneten Mund gelangt war. „Pfui", rief ich und fuhr mit meinem sauberen Unterarm über meine Zunge. Es brachte nicht viel, weshalb ich wieder ausspuckte.

„So eine blöde Kuh!", hörte ich irgendwo hinter mir sagen. „Die rutscht wie eine drei-jährige!" Beschämt hörte ich auf zu spucken, ließ somit den letzten Rest des Sandes in meinem Mund, und stand auf. Maupla, meinen Affen, nahm ich vom Boden auf und drückte sie an mich. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!", warf ich den beiden lachenden Jungen, die in meinem Alter waren, entgegen, als ich mich umgedreht hatte. Meine Wangen wurden rot, meine Augen den Tränen nahe. Sie sollten aufhören! Jetzt! Doch sie lachten noch immer. Warfen mir noch einige kindische Beleidigungen an den Kopf und grunzten weiter, während einer der beiden seinen Zeigefinger auf mich richtete.

Es reichte mir! Sollten sie doch im Wald verloren gehen und nie wieder kommen. Ich zog meine Nase hoch und lief auf sie zu. „Verschwindet, ihr Blödmänner! Wenn meine Mama und mein Papa erst einmal hier sind, dann kriegt ihr Ärger!" Ich versuchte sie an der Kleidung zu schnappen, doch sie wichen aus und einer entriss mir schlagartig Maupla. Dann liefen sie weg, ohne, dass ich einen Versuch starten konnte, mein Plüschtier zu retten. „Haha! Hast du das gehört, Max? Die nennt uns Blödmänner und will petzen gehen!" - „Soll sie doch", erwiderte Max und streckte mir seine blöde Zunge heraus, während er beim Laufen seinen Kopf so weit wie es ihm möglich war zu mir drehte. Der Junge mit einer Cappy und meinem Affen in seiner Hand dagegen rannte ungerührt weiter. Ich jagte ihnen noch panisch hinterher, blieb dann aber mit hämmerndem Herzen stehen – war zu langsam. Wütend stampfte ich auf den Sand auf und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Meine Augen waren schon feucht und meinem Mund entwichen heulende Laute. Doch sie lachten und liefen weiter. Und weiter in den Wald.

Lautstark heulend ließ ich mich auf meine vier Buchstaben in den Sand fallen. Ich heulte und heulte und rief nach meinen Eltern. Die Augen rieb ich mir mit meinen schmutzigen sandigen Händen, was mir Schmerzen verursachte. Doch ich wollte nicht aufhören. Wollte, dass meine Eltern herkamen und diese Idioten bestraften, wollte, dass sie mir Maupla wiedergaben. Ich wollte getröstet werden. „Das ist nicht fair!", jammerte ich gegen den Wind. „Ich hasse sie! Ich hasse sie! Ich will sie nie wieder sehen! Nie... Maupla... Nicht meine Maupla." Ich wurde immer leiser und wimmerte nur noch vor mich hin. Ich wollte so lange warten, bis endlich meine Eltern herkamen und mich in den Arm nahmen. Doch niemand kam. Ich war alleine. Nicht einmal einen einzigen Vogel vernahm ich. So weit ich mich erinnern konnte, war ich außer den Jungen und meinen Eltern niemandem begegnet... oder war da doch noch jemand gewesen? Ich konnte mich daran nicht erinnern.

Ich erhob mich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus dem Sand und blickte mit halb getrockneten Augen und vom Rufen und Weinen kratzenden Hals um mich. Der Spielplatz wirkte kleiner. Doch das kümmerte mich nicht. Ich konnte nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Stelle hocken. Hektisch ging ich los und wollte meine Eltern suchen, um ihnen von dem Vorfall zu erzählen und sie dazu zu bringen, Maupla zu suchen. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, was die beiden Jungen mit ihr angestellt hatten. Bei dem Gedanken wollte ich wieder anfangen zu weinen, doch ich musste handeln. Als ich mich umdrehen wollte, um den Weg zu meinen Eltern zurückzuverfolgen, vernahm ich etwas.

Ein Geräusch? Nein. Gänsehaut, doch woher kam sie? Der Wind war still. Es war auch nicht kalt. Mit dem Blick zurück in Richtung Wald entdeckte ich jemanden in Schwarz gekleidet. Einen Mann. Er stand viele Schritte von mir entfernt. Ich kratzte mich am Kopf und wandte mich zum Gehen. Maupla war wichtiger! Doch etwas hielt mich davon ab. Wieder blickte ich zum Wald hin. Der Fremde stand fast vor mir. „Hallo", sagte ich verhalten, während ich den Rotz in meiner Nase, der beim Weinen aufgekommen war, hochzog. Ich musste meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, so groß war er. Oder war ich einfach nur fürchterlich klein? Doch ich war klein. Mein Vater konnte mich problemlos tragen.

Er antwortete mir nicht. Dabei war ich doch höflich! So ein unhöflicher Mensch. Mama sagte mir immer, dass ich anderen Leuten gegenüber freundlich sein sollte. Und bloß keinen Unsinn treiben oder besonders laut sein. Aber ich war nicht laut gewesen. Ich atmete hörbar aus. Doch, ich war laut, berichtigte ich mich in Gedanken. Ich habe lautstark geweint, damit mich meine Eltern hören konnten. Und nun wollte sich wohl der Mann beschweren. Ich schaute zum Boden hinab und wischte mir mit meinem Unterarm übers Gesicht. Dieser Mann ärgerte sich wohl über mein Verhalten. Wahrscheinlich würde ich an seiner Stelle auch wütend sein. Doch wie sah sein Gesicht gerade noch einmal aus? Ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich so laut war. Gerade eben, meine ich." Ohne, dass mich der Mann nach dem Grund fragte, erklärte ich mit verkniffener Miene: „Zwei Jungen haben mich ausgelacht und wollten nicht damit aufhören. Außerdem haben sie mir Maupla, meinen Plüschaffen genommen. Dann sind sie in den Wald gerannt. Ich hoffe, dass sie dort auch bleiben und nie wieder kommen! Nur Maupla will ich wieder haben!" Ein weiteres Mal schaute ich weit nach oben zu ihm und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen, doch er reagierte nicht. Wie seltsam der Mann doch war. „Haben Sie sie gesehen?" Ich neigte den Kopf, doch er gab mir keine Antwort. Trotzdem sagte mir irgendetwas, dass er meine Frage bejahte. Nur wieso sprach er nicht mit mir. Warum? Was passte ihm nicht an mir? Weil ich ein Kind war? Weil ich jetzt wieder anfing zu weinen? Oder war er einfach stumm? Mama hat mir von solchen Leuten erzählt, doch noch nie war ich so jemandem begegnet. Aber auch wenn er stumm war, so war er dennoch merkwürdig – sehr merkwürdig. Er bewegte sich um keinen Zentimeter.

Ich starrte ihn noch für einige Augenblicke an, dann murmelte ich leise und unverständlich vor mich hin: „Ich muss zu meinen Eltern." Wie erwartet folgte keine Reaktion von ihm, sodass ich mich umdrehte und den ersten Schritt machte. Im gleichen Moment erschrak ich und zuckte schmerzlich zusammen. Vor mir war Maupla! Ja, richtig! Sie hing in der Luft, gehalten von einer knochigen, langen, weißen Hand. Überglücklich meinen Affen zu sehen, schnappte ich mir Maupla und drückte sie fest an meine Brust. „Maupla! Da bist du ja!", freute ich mich. Mit einem strahlenden Gesicht wandte ich mich dem Fremden zu. „Ich danke Ihnen, mein Herr. Vielen, vielen Dank!" Noch immer war mein Plüschtier an mich gedrückt, als ich zu ihm hochschaute. Ich wartete, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, doch weder sprach er mit mir noch bewegte er sich von der Stelle, um den Spielplatz zu verlassen. Unentschlossen nickte ich ihm zu und wandte mich abermals zum Gehen. Ein so schlechter Mensch konnte er ja nicht sein, wenn er mir meine Maupla zurückgebracht hat. Er war merkwürdig, aber im Grunde seines Herzens rein. Mama und Papa würden auf jeden Fall von ihm erfahren.

Als ich über den Spielplatz schritt, schien dieser mir ein wenig verändert, doch das kümmerte mich nicht mehr. Gleich würde ich zu meinen Eltern zurückkommen und ihnen meine unglaubliche Geschichte erzählen können. Ich war schon auf halben Weg, als unverhofft ein Schrei an meine Ohren drang. Ich fuhr noch heftiger zusammen als gerade eben und krallte mich an Maupla fest. Doch umdrehen konnte ich mich nicht mehr.

Abrupt erhob ich mich von der Couch und blieb sitzend und mit hämmerndem Herzen an Ort und Stelle. Einen Augenblick lang dachte ich, ich hätte vor Schreck aufgehört zu atmen, doch glücklicherweise irrte ich mich und stellte fest, dass mein Atem flach und ungleichmäßig ging. Ich legte mir meine beiden Hände auf mein schmerzendes Herz und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Langsam verbesserte sich mein Zustand, doch der Schock saß mir immer noch in den Knochen, sodass ich mich nicht wagte zu erheben. Stattdessen blickte ich um mich und realisierte, dass ich mich immer noch in dem Haus mitten im fremden Nirgendwo befand – zusammen mit dem Slender Man. Alles stand an seinem zugewiesenen Ort. Von der Kreatur nichts zu sehen. Doch was war das für ein Schrei? War das ein Mädchen, das geschrien hatte? Er klang so entsetzt und gedämpft. Wie von weit her. War das ein Schrei aus meinem Traum? Von einem der beiden Jungen, die meine Maupla entführt hatten? Nein, die Stimme passte zu keinem der beiden. Oder irrte ich mich einfach und es waren nicht nur zwei Kerle? Vielleicht war da ja auch ein Mädchen bei ihnen. Doch wieso hatte sie geschrien?

Ich schauderte. _Habe ich wirklich von meiner Vergangenheit geträumt? Es ist wahr: Maupla wurde mir tatsächlich von zwei Jungen gestohlen und ein Mann hatte sie mir wiedergegeben. Doch an viele Details kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Immerhin war ich damals noch sehr jung. Aber der Slender Man? Konnte es möglich sein, dass ich ihm schon früher einmal begegnet war? Noch vor unserem Zusammentreffen vor ungefähr zwei Jahren? Hatte er sich an mich erinnern können? Immerhin sah ich früher anders aus. Ich bin mehr als ein Jahrzehnt älter geworden. Kann es so einen Zufall geben? Sind wir uns jetzt schon drei Mal in unseren Leben begegnet?_

Ungläubig atmete ich aus. Ich war unschlüssig, was ich denn nun tun sollte. _Soll ich ihn aufsuchen und fragen, ob er mich schon einmal als Kind getroffen hatte? Das ist so unfassbar. Und dennoch möglich. Dieser Schlamassel, in den ich rein geraten bin, ist auch nicht gerade plausibel erklärbar. Doch der Vorfall vor vielen Jahren erklärt nicht, wieso ich hier bin und was die Kreatur von mir will. Und der Einzige, der mir Antworten geben könnte, kann nicht sprechen. Allein durch das Beantworten von Ja- und Nein-Fragen werde ich nicht alles erfahren können. Außerdem bin nicht sicher, ob er bereit ist, mir Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Vielleicht will er einfach nicht, dass ich alles weiß. Wenn dem so ist, dann, wieso?_

Seufzend erhob ich mich von der Couch und streckte mich. Mein Nacken war ein bisschen steif. Ein richtiges Bett hätte mir eine geruhsamere Nacht beschert, aber so ein Möbelstück gab es hier leider nicht mehr. Ich musste also nehmen, was ich bekam. Und eine Couch war allemal bequemer als der Boden. Ich beschloss erst einmal in die Küche zu gehen und Wasser für einen Tee zu kochen. Anschließend wollte ich ins Badezimmer. In der Küche angekommen, bereitete ich alles für meinen Tee vor und wollte sogleich einen der fünf verbliebenen Äpfel essen. Doch als ich gerade nach einem greifen wollte, fiel mir etwas auf. „Hui, da hat aber jemand an mich gedacht", platzte es aus mir heraus. Ich zählte sieben der Herbstfrüchte auf einem Haufen. _Er hat sich doch tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht und hat zwei weitere Äpfel für mich gepflückt und diese hergebracht. Wahrscheinlich denkt er jetzt, dass sieben eine magische Zahl ist._ Ich kicherte amüsiert vor mich hin. _Er versteht wohl nicht, dass ich zufällig sieben ausgewählt habe. Hätte ich gestern acht mitgenommen, würden heute wohl wieder acht Äpfel an der Zahl auf dem Haufen liegen. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass die genaue Anzahl nicht wichtig ist? Ach was. Wenn es so bleibt, dann weiß ich, dass ich nicht verhungere. Für Nachschub sorgt er ja schon._

Hungrig verschlang ich nun eine der besagten Früchte und goss dann das aufgekochte Wasser in die bereitgestellte Tasse. Wie erwartet stillte der eine Apfel nicht besonders meinen Hunger, also aß ich schnell noch einen und stand dann auf, um mich ins Badezimmer zu begeben, während mein heißes Getränk langsam abkühlte. Als erstes benutzte ich die Toilette, dann tastete ich die gestern gewaschenen Handtücher auf Feuchtigkeit ab. Beide waren zu meinem Glück über die Nacht gänzlich getrocknet, sodass ich meine Hände und mein Gesicht gleich darauf waschen und abtrocknen konnte. Zufrieden hängte ich beide Stoffe an ihren angestammten Platz neben dem Waschbecken und verließ den Raum.

Im staubigen Flur angekommen, bog ich wieder in die Küche ein und nahm erneut auf meinem Stuhl Platz. Der Tee war nicht im entferntesten auf eine angenehme Temperatur abgekühlt, doch ich nippte trotzdem gierig an der Flüssigkeit. Ich konnte den Geschmack von Pfefferminze kaum herausschmecken, so heiß war der Tee noch. Klagend stellte ich die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, wobei ich sehen konnte, dass ein dünner wässriger Strang an der Stelle des Behältnisses herunterlief, an dem ich gerade meinen Mund gehalten hatte, und auf dem Holz langsam den unteren Rand der Tasse nachzeichnete.

Nachdem ich ausgetrunken und den Tisch abgewischt hatte, aß ich einen dritten Apfel und verließ die Küche, um mich ins Wohnzimmer zu begeben. Dort angekommen, lüftete ich erst einmal. Der muffige Gestank von alten Möbeln war wiedergekehrt. Ich verblieb am Fenster und schaute in den angrenzenden Wald hinein. Es war sonniger als am vorherigen Tag und es schien auch wärmer zu sein. _Shiro hätte sich über so einen schönen Tag gefreut. Wie es ihm jetzt gerade bei meinen Eltern ergeht?_ Weitere Gedanken, um meinen Hund und meine Familie spukten in meinem Kopf. _Ob ich sie wiedersehen werde? Eine berechtigte Frage_, dachte ich mir. Immerhin wusste ich immer noch nicht, aus welchem Grund ich hier war. Der Slender Man gab nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darauf, wieso er gerade mich entführt hatte. Ich fühlte, dass ich mir umsonst den Kopf zerbrach. Aber was sollte ich sonst tun? Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur einen einzigen Ausweg aus dieser Situation geben würde: wenn ich von ihm in Erfahrung brächte, aus welchem Grund mich diese Kreatur hier behielt. Mir schien es nicht, dass der Slender Man wahllos Menschen entführte und sie hierher brachte, um unterhalten zu werden. Nein. Dafür war dieses Anwesen schon viel zu lange verlassen.

Langsam streckte ich meine Arme und hob die Schultern, um sie dann durch Auf- und Abbewegungen zu entspannen. Ich ging zurück zu der Couch und ließ mich darauf nieder. In meinen Gedanken ging ich noch einmal jedes einzelne Detail durch, welches ich mit dem Slender Man verband. Als erstes war da meine Begegnung mit ihm vor etwa zwei Jahren. Dann die vor kurzer Zeit. „Er hat mein Armbändchen mitgenommen", dachte ich laut, schüttelte dann aber meinen Kopf. _Das kann nichts Wichtiges sein. Entscheidender ist, dass er meine kleine Tasche mitsamt Handy und Geldbörse und anderen kleinen Dingen genommen hat. Er scheint zu wissen, dass ich mit meinem Handy mit der Außenwelt Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Er ist also darum besorgt, dass ich von hier verschwinden könnte. Oder er will nicht, dass jemand anderes von seiner Existenz etwas mitbekommt. Es klingt alles plausibel, aber das bringt mich einfach nicht weiter._

Die Pendeluhr im Wohnzimmer zeigte, dass es kurz vor zwölf Uhr war, als ich hinsah. Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit war immer noch auf den Slender Man fixiert. _Wo ist er jetzt nur? Ich könnte ihn eigentlich wieder zu mir rufen. Gestern hat es auch geklappt._ Ich strich mir meine leicht zerzausten Haare nach hinten und fühlte, wie sich leichter Talg auf meinen Fingern absetzte. Ich hatte schon seit zwei Tagen nicht geduscht. _Aber was genau soll ich ihn fragen? Am besten, überstürze ich nichts und überlege mir meine Fragen genauestens._ Ich schmunzelte. _Er läuft mir ja schon nicht weg. Nein, das tut er ganz bestimmt nicht. Und ich auch nicht. Also, was mache ich als erstes?_ Ich schaute mir meine schmierigen Finger an und fuhr mit dem Daumen dann über zwei andere Fingerkuppen, um mich endgültig zu überzeugen, dass ich eine Dusche oder ein Bad dringend nötig hatte.

Geschwind stand ich auf und steuerte auf das Badezimmer zu. Dort schaute ich mich in den verbliebenen Schränken um und entdeckte zwei Shampoos, zwei unbenutzte Badetücher und sogar noch einen Föhn. Zwar waren meine Haare nicht besonders lang, aber ich freute mich dennoch, dass ich meine Haare föhnen konnte. Der Raum war sowohl mit Dusche als auch mit einer Badewanne ausgestattet. Ein wenig überlegte ich, wo ich mich denn waschen wollte. Letztendlich hatte ich mich für ein etwas längeres Bad entschieden. Ich hatte ja alle Zeit der Welt und musste mich nicht beeilen. Das letzte Bad hatte ich bei meinen Eltern genommen, als ich noch zuhause wohnte. Außerdem hatte ich in meiner eigenen Wohnung keine Badewanne. Dafür waren meine vier Wände einfach zu klein.

Sicherheitshalber schloss ich die Tür mit dem Schlüssel ab, welcher im Schlüsselloch steckte. Ich wollte keine ungebetenen Gäste – auch wenn ich mir fast sicher war, dass der Slender Man nicht an meinem nackten Körper interessiert war. Dann legte ich mir alles zum Abtrocknen bereit, ließ heißes Wasser in die Wanne strömen und stieg hinein, nachdem ich mich ausgezogen hatte. Das Wasser war zwar noch nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte angestiegen, doch ich fühlte mich schon gleich entspannter. Ich griff mir die Flüssigseife, die auf dem Waschbecken stand, indem ich mich über den Badewannenrand streckte. Zum Spaß ließ ich ein wenig der Seife in das Wasser ein und vermischte diese durch kreisende Handbewegungen. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte ich wieder meinen kleinen Muskelkater vom vorherigen Tag. Doch meine Bemühungen haben Wirkung gezeigt: Weißer Schaum breitete sich auf der Wasseroberfläche aus. Nach weiteren zwei Minuten war so gut wie die ganze Wanne voll mit kleinen Seifenblasen. Ich freute und fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind.

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab und kamen beim Traum wieder an. Noch einmal zog ich Parallelen von meiner Kindheit zu diesem Traum. Und wieder fragte ich mich, ob dieser Mann, welcher mir Maupla wiedergegeben hatte, wirklich der gesichtslose Mythos war. _Doch was ist mit den Jungen passiert? Ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern. Vielleicht hatten sie ja in der Nachbarschaft gewohnt. Wurden sie als vermisst gemeldet? Und dieser mädchenhafte Schrei. War da wirklich noch eine dritte Person im Bunde gewesen? Wieso kann ich mich an kein Mädchen erinnern? Kam der Schrei aus dem Traum?_ Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf der kalten Keramikoberfläche nieder und schloss die Augen, wie um mich besser konzentrieren zu können. Doch so sehr ich die Ecken meiner Erinnerung auch durchstöberte, ich konnte keine Antwort, keinen Hinweis finden. Laut ausatmend gab ich auf und schaute wieder die leicht angegraute Decke über mir an. Mit meinem starren Blick, der nun ins Nichts ging, bereitete ich meine Fragen an den Slender Man vor. Da er mir nur Ja- und Nein-Fragen beantworten konnte, grübelte ich lange, was und wie ich ihn fragen würde.

Nachdem ich etwa über eine viertel Stunde über die Fragen sinniert und nachdem ich mich gründlich gewaschen hatte, ließ ich das Wasser abfließen und trocknete mich ab. Meine Finger waren schon ganz schrumpelig geworden. Doch das fiel mir nur beiläufig auf. Als meine Haut endlich trocken war, schlüpfte ich schnell wieder in meine Klamotten und hing das feuchte Badetuch über den Badewannenrand. Freudig machte ich mich daran, den Föhn an die Steckdose anzuschließen und mich vor den Spiegel zu positionieren. Gespannt und ein wenig vorsichtig schaltete ich den Föhn ein – ich hielt ihn weit von meinem Körper ausgestreckt, auch wenn das nicht zu meiner Sicherheit beitrug. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, als ich das wohlbekannte Geräusch des Wind machenden Geräts vernahm. Meine Haare wehten träge in Richtung der Bö, als ich sie anfing zu föhnen. Leider hatte ich weder meine eigene Bürste noch meinen eigenen Kamm, doch wagte ich es nicht, die beiden im Schrank gefundenen Sachen zu benutzen. Ich müsste ohne auskommen. Und so schlimm war es ja auch nicht. Niemand außer der Kreatur würde meine schlimme Frisur sehen können.

Gerade als ich angefangen hatte, während des Föhnens dickere Strähnen meiner Haare mit bloßen Fingern zu zerteilen, drückte eine vertraute Last auf meinen gesamten Körper. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und erblickte sogleich den Slender Man in seiner vollen Größe vor mir im Badezimmer stehen. Er befand sich an der Tür, die immer noch geschlossen war. Ich hatte nicht ein verräterisches Geräusch einer aufgehenden Tür gehört, das ihn hatte ankündigen lassen. Umso mehr ließ mich mein Körper schmerzhaft Warnungen durchleben. Das Blut raste durch meine Adern, als ich die aggressive Aura um mich herum vernahm. Irgendetwas reizte die Kreatur, die mit unnatürlich langsamen Schritten auf mich zukam. Die Luft um den Hünen schien zu vibrieren. Ich meinte schon fast ein Fauchen zu hören, so schnell rauschte das Blut in meinen Ohren. Der Föhn in meiner stark zitternden Hand drohte mir zu entgleiten, während auch die Geräusche des Windes immer lauter schienen. Mein Hals versteifte sich mit jedem Schritt den er auf mich zu tat und ich konnte nicht mehr schlucken, die Luft blieb mir weg. Seine Macht drückte mir die Kehle zu. Vor meinen Augen tanzten hunderte weiße Punkte. _Ich werde sterben! Ich werde sterben!_

Fast als ich dachte, ich hätte meinen letzten Atemzug getan, umschloss der Slender Man meine rechte Hand, in der ich den Föhn kaum mehr hielt, mit seiner eigenen. Mein Kopf zuckte augenblicklich und ohne sichtbaren Grund leicht zur Seite, während genau in diesem Moment der Föhn einfach ausging. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als endlich seine Aura von mir abfiel. Immer noch benebelt und mit pochendem Herzen starrte ich in sein gesichtsloses Antlitz. Nachdem sich eine halbe Minute keiner von uns beiden um einen Zentimeter gerührt hatte, atmete ich laut aus und blickte nun kopfschüttelnd den Föhn an. Er war aus, doch der Schalter war auf _on_ gestellt. Ratlos schaute ich mir dann den Stecker an. Dieser war immer noch in der Steckdose. _Was um alles in der Welt hat er getan?_ Ich fühlte, dass er meine Hand losließ und sah, dass er seinen Kopf nach vorn beugte. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, ging ich einen Schritt zurück, wo mir das Waschbecken sogleich in Rücken stach. Doch er kam mir nicht näher. Ich machte den Mund auf und schüttelte meinen Kopf, aber ich bekam einfach keinen Satz zustande. Was sollte ich ihm denn sagen?

Ohne mich weiter zu bedrohen, richtete er sich wieder gänzlich auf und verschwand im nächsten Moment. Ich sank auf die Knie, stützte mich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden und mit der anderen mit dem Föhn ab. Mit einem halb erstickten Wimmern fingen ein paar Tränen an, sich in meinen Augen anzusammeln. Ich ließ meine Hände zu meinen feuchten Augen wandern und wischte mir über mein Gesicht. _Was tut er mir nur an? Ich habe doch nichts Falsches gemacht. Und doch... Ich habe mich so verjagt dabei._ Ich schniefte und richtete meinen Blick auf den Föhn, der noch immer kaputt zu sein schien. _Wie hat er das nur gemacht? Was ist passiert?_ Meine Hand griff nach dem Gerät und ich schaltete es auf _off_. Meine Hand zitterte. Nach einigem Zögern schaltete ich den Föhn wieder an, doch es tat sich nichts. Er ging nicht an. Ich ließ ihn los und schloss meine Augen. Es war einfach zu viel für mich. Ständig dieses hin und her. Nie wusste ich genau, was den Slender Man reizen, aggressiv machen würde. Was er genau wollte. Wozu ich hier war und was ich tun sollte. Ich fühlte mich so verloren und wie ein kleines Kind, das nach seinen Eltern ruft inmitten einer fremden Welt, gefangen und hilflos.

Langsam beruhigte sich meine schluchzende Atmung wieder und mein Herz raste nicht mehr. Ich blickte den Boden vor mir an, dann langsam stand ich auf, während ich mich am Waschbecken abstützte. Suchend blickte ich mich im Badezimmer um, doch ich war allein. Die Tür war immer noch geschlossen. Sicher fühlte ich mich aber nicht mehr. Nun wusste ich, dass ihn nichts aufhalten können würde, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und er wollte nicht, dass ich elektrische Geräte verwende. Und doch wunderte ich mich darüber, dass ich den Wasserkocher und den Herd ohne Probleme nutzen durfte. Wusste er einfach nicht, was ein Föhn war? Akzeptierte er nur Dinge, die er kannte?

Über das Waschbecken gebeugt, spritzte ich mir Wasser ins Gesicht und trocknete mich ab. Dann zog ich den Stecker vom Föhn und verstaute ihn in dem fast leeren Schrank, in dem ich ihn gefunden hatte. Ich hatte wirklich genug vom Föhnen. Meine Haare konnten auch an der Luft trocknen. Bevor ich die Tür wieder aufschloss und mit weichen Knien aus dem Badezimmer trat, machte ich noch das Fenster auf und schaute ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel. In der Küche nahm ich auf einem Stuhl Platz und dachte ein wenig nach. Ich _musste_ herausfinden, warum ich hier war. Sonst würde dieser Albtraum niemals ein Ende nehmen. Nach ein paar stillen Minuten erhob ich mich und füllte Wasser in den Wasserkocher. Mir war mulmig zumute, doch ich schaltete ihn ein und wartete ab. Doch nichts Ungewöhnliches ereignete sich. Kein wütender Slender Man. Also bereitete ich meine Tasse mit Teebeutel vor und aß noch einen weiteren Apfel.

Mit dem heißen Tee und einer Untertasse kehrte ich zum Ort meines Erwachens zurück. Dort stellte ich mein Getränk auf den Couchtisch und setzte mich. Erneut machte sich eine innere Unruhe in mir breit. Ich war so hin- und hergerissen zwischen Vertrauen und Misstrauen. Einerseits war diese Kreatur so faszinierend, auf der anderen Seite mein Peiniger. Ich musste ihm meine Fragen stellen. _Das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe. Komme was wolle! Ich muss es wissen._ Doch so sehr ich mir vornahm, ihn zu fragen, so sehr hatte ich Angst vor dem, was er mir auf seine Weise beantworten konnte – oder eben nicht konnte. Ich stand auf, schaute aus dem Fenster, machte es zu und kehrte zurück zur Raummitte. Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. _Und was ist, wenn er auf meine Fragen genau so reagiert, wie er es gerade beim Föhn gemacht hat?_ Laut atmete ich aus und drehte mich um meine eigene Achse, dann ging ich wieder zum Fenster und zurück zur Couch. Ich fühlte, wie ich langsam zu einem emotionalen Wrack wurde.

_Ist das sein Einfluss? Ist er in der Nähe und manipuliert mich unterschwellig? Nein. Nein, ich bin es, die mich verrückt macht._ Beiläufig vergrub ich meine Fingernägel in meinem Arm. Ich kratzte mich und setzte mich schließlich wieder auf die Couch. _Ich werde ihn nicht rufen. Ich werde auf ihn warten. Irgendwann wird er schon von alleine kommen._ Es kostete mich viel Überwindung, doch ich fühlte mich einfach nicht imstande, jetzt zu fragen. Ich brauchte ein paar Minuten – vielleicht ein zwei Stunden – um mich zu beruhigen. So nervös vor ihn zu treten und in zu fragen, würde mich nur noch mehr verrückt machen und ihn möglicherweise auch. Ob ich es jetzt erfahren würde oder in zwei Stunden; es würde keinen Unterschied mehr machen.

Ich faltete meine Hände zusammen und merkte erst jetzt, wie verschwitzt sie waren. Überhaupt war mir warm, weil ich mich so sehr hineingesteigert hatte. Bevor ich zur Ablenkung mein Buch, welches auf dem Tisch lag, an mich nahm, wischte ich meine Hände an meiner Hose ab. Doch als ich anfing, die ersten Zeilen des elften Kapitels zu lesen, merkte ich, dass ich mich nicht auf die Geschichte konzentrieren konnte. Ich würde mich nur beim Lesen quälen und ständig die Sätze wiederholt lesen müssen, damit ich dem Geschriebenen folgen konnte. Um mich abzulenken, musste ich etwas anderes tun. Das Buch zurückgelegt, schaute ich auf die Pendeluhr. Etwas mehr als eine Stunde war seit dem Baden vergangen. Ideenlos nippte ich an meinem heißen Pfefferminztee. Doch als ich ihn abstellte und mich von der Couch erhob, fiel mir das Klavier auf. Musikalisch war ich nicht begabt, aber zu meiner Ablenkung und Bespaßung würde es reichen.

Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten stand ich vor dem besagten Instrument und nahm dann auf der langen schwarzen Sitzbank Platz. Mir fiel auf, dass zwischen der Bank und dem Klavier recht viel Raum bestand. Nichtsdestotrotz öffnete ich den Deckel der Klaviatur. Hibbelig verweilten meine Finger über den Tasten, doch Töne erschufen sie noch nicht. Ich hatte wenig Ahnung von Klavieren und Noten und all dem, was dazugehört. Das einzige Lied, dass ich mehr oder weniger spielen konnte, war „Alle meine Entchen". Ein wenig peinlich war es mir, aber ich setzte dazu an, zu spielen. Ich spielte ein wenig außer Takt, doch schon beim dritten Mal hörte es sich besser an. Dann wurde ich ein bisschen mutiger und tippte hier und da die Tasten, doch schön hörte es sich nicht an. Ich probierte ein wenig länger daran herum, bis ich teilweise mit meinem Haufen an schiefen Tönen zufrieden war. Auch wenn es die meiste Zeit grässliche Töne waren, so machte mir das Tippen auf dem Klavier Spaß.

Jäh schreckte ich auf und zog schnell meine Hände von dem Klavier weg, als ich wieder seine Aura an meinem ganzen Körper spürte. Doch der Schreck saß nicht so tief wie bei seinem ersten Besuch heute. Ich fühlte, dass der Slender Man ruhig war. Nachdem ich mich vorsichtig umgedreht hatte, erblickte ich die Beine des Hünen und als ich nach oben schaute, sah ich sein weißes, gesichtsloses Haupt. Mir jagte ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. _Wahrscheinlich gehört das Klavier ihm. Oder er sieht es als sein Eigentum an. Es war wohl ein Fehler, das Klavier überhaupt zu berühren. Hoffentlich trügt sein beherrschtes Auftreten nicht. Ich will ihn nicht noch einmal zornig machen._ Schnell erhob ich mich von der Sitzbank und wollte mich schon ein paar Schritte davon entfernen, da schlängelten sich seine Ranken von hinter seinem Rücken zu mir und pressten mich an meinen Schultern zurück auf die Bank nieder. Ich konnte mich dagegen nicht erwehren und so saß ich nun wieder. Während der Slender Man von mir abließ, machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu und nahm dann selbst links neben mir auf der langen Sitzgelegenheit Platz. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ob ich etwas sagen sollte, weshalb ich still verblieb und mit Argwohn die Kreatur neben mir betrachtete. _Will er jetzt auf dem Klavier spielen?_ In diesem Augenblick hatte ich seinen Auftritt im Badezimmer schon ganz vergessen.

Slender Man drehte mir die vordere Seite seines Kopfes zu und _sah_ mich an, soweit ich es beurteilen konnte. Ich hingegen zog meinen eigenen Kopf ein wenig zurück und blinzelte. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man dezente Einbuchtungen seiner Augen sehen. Sonst war mir das noch nie aufgefallen. Also war sein Gesicht doch nicht so glatt wie ich es vorher angenommen hatte. Fragend legte er den Kopf schief. Doch ich ging nicht darauf ein. Was hätte ich ihm denn sagen sollen? Schnell schielte ich rechts zum Klavier und glücklicherweise folgte er meinem Blick. Als er sich endlich von mir abwandte und seine Schultern zu straffen schien, hielt ich ohne es zu merken den Atem an. _Er spielt mir wirklich etwas vor? Wie es sich wohl anhören wird?_ Die Antwort sollte ich gleich darauf erhalten. Seine fürchterlich langen Finger legten sich beherrscht und präzise auf die Tasten. Im nächsten Moment tippte er mit einer meisterlichen Fingerfertigkeit auf der Klaviatur herum, sodass er dem Instrument wundervolle Töne entlockte. Erst war der Takt langsam und der Klang seines Liedes von Melancholie getränkt, doch im Laufe seines perfekten Spiels änderte sich der Rhythmus und es wurde schneller und die Musik kraftvoller, epischer. Mir blieb wahrlich der Mund offen und ich staunte. Von seinen tanzenden Fingern in ihren Bann gezogen wunderte ich mich darüber, wer ihm das beigebracht hatte. _Er ist ganz allein. Er muss es sich selbst angeeignet haben. Über die Jahre hinweg, in denen er seiner einsamen Existenz einen Sinn zu geben versucht... Wenn ich richtig liege._

Nach atemberaubenden Minuten wundervoller Musik beendete er sein Lied. Immer noch völlig unbewegt, sah ich, wie er seiner Hände wieder schlaff neben sich hängen ließ. In seiner aktuellen, sitzenden Position berührten sie den Boden. Man konnte über ihn sagen, was man wollte, aber er konnte wirklich gut Klavier spielen. Es fühlte sich so falsch, so verrückt an. Neben mir saß ein Monster, welches mir gerade eben ein perfektes Lied am Klavier vorgeführt hatte – und dabei hatte es nicht einmal Ohren! _Ich muss verrückt sein! Niemand würde mir das jemals glauben._ Langsam kehrte ich aus meinen Gedanken wieder zurück in das Hier und Jetzt, als ich sah, dass er ein weiteres Mal in meine Richtung blickte. Ich schluckte. „Hast du dir das selbst beigebracht?" Er hob seinen rechten Arm und berührte meine Stirn mit seinem Finger. _Ach ja, das hatten wir ja so festgelegt._ „Aber wie kannst du bloß hören?" Er gab mir keine Antwort – ob er es nun nicht konnte oder wollte. Verwundert war ich aber darüber nicht. „Spielst du schon lange?" Slender Man ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, da bejahte er meine Frage. Ich nickte. „Würdest du mir noch etwas vorspielen?" Ein wenig nervös strich ich mir mit meinen Händen über meine Hose. Doch er tat mir den Gefallen und fing wieder an, auf dem Klavier zu spielen. Dieses Mal war das Lied anders. Aber dennoch genau so schön wie sein erstes. Mit großer Bewunderung sah ich diesem einsamen und eigenartigen Mann zu. Ich sah, wie konzentriert und euphorisch er an die Sache heranging. Der totale Gegensatz zu dem, was ich sonst von ihm gesehen hatte.

Er war gerade dabei den letzten Noten einen Klang zu geben, als ich mich zum Klavier rüber gebeugt hatte, um seinem Fingerspiel besser folgen zu können. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schwenkte sogleich zu mir herüber. Anscheinend begriff er nicht, dass ich nur beobachten wollte. Slender Man dachte wohl, dass auch ich spielen wollte, denn er griff nach meinen Händen und platzierte diese auf der Klaviatur. Ich leistete keinen Widerstand, weil ich einfach zu perplex war und nicht verstand, was das alles sollte. Ohne weiter abzuwarten, stimmte er wieder ein Lied an. Doch dieses spielte er nur langsam und brach nach wenigen Sekunden ab. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _Was ist denn jetzt los?_ Er _schaute_ zu mir und schien auf mich zu warten. Erst dann verstand ich. _Wie dumm ich doch bin! Er will, dass ich ihm nachspiele. Aber das schaffe ich doch gar nicht._ Ich presste meine Zähne aufeinander und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, welche Tasten er getippt hatte. Doch es brachte nichts, ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, sodass ich mir gar nichts gemerkt hatte. „Kannst du es noch einmal wiederholen? Und langsam bitte." Er folgte gehorsam meinem Wunsch. Mit einer kleinen Furche zwischen den Augenbrauen schaute ich ihm zu und versuchte mir so viel zu merken wie möglich. Als ich an der Reihe war, schluckte ich hörbar und setzte zum Spielen an. Die ersten vier Töne gingen, an den Rest konnte ich mich nicht entsinnen. Ich hatte noch nie ein gutes Gedächtnis. Außerdem verfügte ich über kein Talent, wenn es um präzise Fingerfertigkeiten und Musik ging. So tippte ich falsch und langsam – es hörte sich schief an.

Resigniert zog ich meine Hände zurück, doch der Slender Man ließ mich nicht. Er griff abermals nach meinen Händen, obwohl ich dieses Mal nicht willens war, ihm zu gehorchen. Natürlich konnte ich mich nicht erfolgreich gegen ihn erwehren, weshalb meine Finger wieder auf den Tasten ruhten. Ein weiteres Mal spielte er die kurze Melodie. Ich gab klein bei und versuchte es erneut, ihm nachzuspielen. Doch es klappte einfach nicht. „Ich schaffe das nicht", gab ich bedrückt von mir und schaute ihn entmutigt an. „Ich kann kein Klavier spielen." Doch, wie ich schon im Badezimmer mitbekommen hatte, würde den Slender Man nichts aufhalten, wenn er sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Seinen rechten Arm schwang er über meinen Kopf zu meiner rechten Seite, um seine rechte Hand über die meine zu legen. Seine Linke ruhte auf meiner Linken. So konnte ich genau sehen, wohin er tippte und dabei mit meinen einen eigenen Fingern die Tasten berühren. Er drückte meine Finger nieder, und das Klavier gab Töne von sich. Leider war ich nicht besonders kooperativ, weshalb er doch ein wenig Schwierigkeiten hatte, meine Finger richtig zu navigieren. Ich sog die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen ein, als ich seine Haut nun deutlich länger als ein bis zwei Sekunden spüren konnte. Langsam fing meine Haut an, zu kribbeln. Mir war, als ob seine Haut vibrieren würde. Nein, so konnte man das nicht sagen. Es war unbeschreiblich. So, als ob er durch seine Haut Klänge wahrnehmen konnte und sie deshalb in winzige Schwingungen gebracht wurde. _Kann er etwa durch seine Haut hören? Das klingt so absurd. Aber ihn umgibt ja eine Aura und er kann ohne Augen sehen und ohne Nase und Mund atmen. Vielleicht ist meine Überlegung doch nicht so falsch?_

Slender Man wiederholte den Teil des Lieds wieder und wieder. Dann ließ er meine Hände los und tippte eine einzige Taste direkt vor ihm. Er wartete. Und so tat ich es ihm gleich. Zwar war die Tonlage eine andere, aber so konnte ich mir die Tastenfolge einprägen. Und außerdem: Nicht nur die Schülerin, sondern auch der Lehrer lernte dazu. Er fand einen Weg, mir das Lied trotz meines schlechten Gedächtnisses beizubringen. Der Gesichtslose tippte weiter langsam vor und ich wiederholte – so gut ich konnte. Und nach einem Dutzend Wiederholungen hörte er auf und ließ mich alleine spielen. Ein wenig nervös atmete ich durch. Ich sah, dass meine Finger ein wenig zitterten wegen all der Aufregung – als wäre es mein Debüt vor einem riesigen Publikum. Langsam und unsicher spielte ich das Lied, doch ich machte keinen einzigen Fehler. Ich lächelte zufrieden und faltete meine Hände in meinem Schoß. „Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft. Dank dir." Auch ihm warf ich ein Lächeln zu. Als Erwiderung erhielt ich kein Lächeln seinerseits – wie denn auch? – aber seine Aura änderte sich ein wenig. Ich kann es nicht richtig in Worte fassen. Es war wie ein Windhauch, der mich hochheben wollte, allerdings war da kein Wind. Und im nächsten Augenblick war dieses Gefühl verschwunden. „Wirst du mir den Rest auch beibringen?" Der Mann neben mir berührte meine Stirn, doch bevor er sich wieder dem Klavier zuwenden konnte, sprach ich weiter. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir später weitermachen und jetzt eine Pause einlegen?" Er schien darüber überrascht zu sein, doch er willigte ein.

Ich zog meine Mundwinkel nach oben und blickte dann die Pendeluhr an. Sie zeigte an, dass es nach vierzehn Uhr war. Dann atmete ich tief ein und betrachtete meine Hände. _Wie kann ich dir nur vertrauen?_ Mit dem Blick wieder auf den Slender Man gerichtet, fing ich zu sprechen an: „Würdest du mit mir in die Küche kommen und mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?" Ein paar Sekunden lang rührte er sich um keinen Zentimeter, dann jedoch hob er seine Hand und tippte meine Stirn an. Ohne es zu wirklich zu merken, atmete ich erleichtert aus. _Jetzt bin ich schon einen Schritt näher._ Ich nickte ihm zu und stand dann auf. Bevor ich mich auf den Weg zur Küche machte, trat ich an den Couchtisch heran und nahm meine halb leere Teetasse an mich. Der Inhalt war schon kalt geworden, weshalb ich mir einen neuen Tee machen wollte. Aber es wäre zu schade den Rest wegzukippen, weshalb ich ihn mit einem Schluck austrank. Als ich über die Türschwelle des Raumes ging, schaute ich zurück zu meinem neuen Musiklehrer. Doch dieser saß weder am Klavier noch befand er sich sonst irgendwo im Wohnzimmer. Verblüfft trat ich einen Schritt zurück und schaute mich noch einmal gründlich um – ich hatte ihn nicht aus dem Raum gehen sehen. Ich runzelte die Stirn, doch ich setzte meinen Weg in die Küche fort.

Ganz überrascht entdeckte ich ihn dann in der Küche neben dem Fenster stehend. _Ach, das hatte ich ja vergessen; er kann sich ja teleportieren. So ist er auch in das abgeschlossene Badezimmer gekommen._ Ich ging an den Holzstühlen vorbei zur Spüle und wusch die Tasse kurz mit kaltem Wasser ab, während ich zu ihm sprach, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Ich möchte mir noch einen Tee machen, dann würde ich dich gerne befragen." Wie angenommen, verhielt er sich ruhig und rührte sich nicht, als ich die Dinge verrichtete. Mit frisch aufgebrühtem Tee in der Hand setzte ich mich endlich an den Küchentisch und stellte das Getränk ab. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass wieder exakt sieben Äpfel auf einen Haufen gestapelt auf dem Tisch lagen. Ich konnte nicht anders als kurz aufzulachen. Schnell presste ich meine Lippen aufeinander und guckte verstohlen zum Slender Man herüber. Dieser hatte meine Mimik mitbekommen und legte infolgedessen seinen Kopf schief – so wie er es sonst auch immer tat, wenn er etwas nicht verstand. „Ich möchte mich dafür bedanken, dass du dafür sorgst, dass ich genügend Äpfel zu essen habe." Ein kurzes Räuspern entwich meiner Kehle und ich fügte leise hinzu: „Es müssen nicht genau sieben sein, weißt du?" Wider Erwarten schlängelte sich eine seiner zusätzlichen Extremitäten durch die halbe Küche zu mir her, um mich am Kinn zu berühren und sich dann wieder zurück zu ziehen. _Ich sollte besser aufpassen, was ich sage und wie ich meine Fragen formuliere. Ich wollte doch gar nicht, dass er mir antwortet. Ich wollte ihm doch nur sagen, dass er mir nicht ständig Äpfel pflücken muss, um den Haufen aufzufüllen. Es ist doch schwieriger mit ihm zu kommunizieren als gedacht. Kann er überhaupt zählen?_

„Also", fing ich an und lenkte vom vorherigen Thema ab. Meine Hände umschlossen die heiße Tasse und ich starrte ihm in sein nicht vorhandenes Gesicht. „Kennen wir uns? Ich meine..." Resigniert atmete ich aus, ließ meine Schultern sinken und legte mir meine rechte Hand quer über mein rechtes Auge. Meinen Kopf schüttelte ich entschieden, soweit es mir in meiner aktuellen Position möglich war. „Bist du mir schon einmal begegnet, als ich kleiner war? Kleiner in dem Sinne, dass ich zirka sechs Jahre alt war? Vor vielen Jahren. Bitte, ich muss es wissen." Angespannt saß ich auf dem Stuhl und hatte Angst. Angst vor der Wahrheit. War der Mann, dem ich vor Jahren begegnet war, wirklich der Slender Man? Und was würde für mich eine Bestätigung oder eine Verneinung der Frage bedeuten? Welche Konsequenzen hatte es für mein weiteres Handeln? Diese Fragen quälten mich in dem Moment, in dem der Slender Man seine Antwort hinauszögerte und mich in dieser eisig schmerzenden Ungewissheit zurückließ. Ich wollte eine Antwort. Jetzt!

Und tatsächlich: Wieder schoss ein Tentakel hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt auf mich zu. Mir wurde durch den ganzen Stress die Kehle zugedrückt und meine linke Hand zitterte so doll, dass ich fast etwas vom Tee verschüttet hätte. Doch dann die Erlösung. Er tippte mich an und bejahte meine Frage. Blitzschnell folgerte ich aus seiner Antwort die Bedeutung für mich. Ich war dem Gesichtslosen also nicht vor zwei Jahren das erste Mal begegnet, sondern als ich sechs war. Er kannte mich also schon länger – und ich ihn auch, nur konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern. _Aber woher weiß er nur, dass ich das Kind war, welches er vor so langer Zeit getroffen hatte? Ich habe mich doch so sehr verändert..._ Ich grübelte noch etwas, doch das schien meinem Gegenüber nicht ersichtlich zu werden. Er legte sein Haupt schief und beugte sich leicht zu mir herüber. „Tut mir leid, ich habe gerade über etwas nachgedacht." Ein bisschen überschwänglich richtete ich mich im Stuhl auf und kratzte mich an der Schläfe. „Was ich dich noch fragen wollte...", fügte ich nach einem kurzen Moment hinzu, „Du hast mich aus einem bestimmten Grund hierher gebracht, richtig?" Eine Ranke tippte meine Stirn an, doch dieses Mal zog sie sich nicht in seinen Rücken zurück, sondern verweilte weiterhin in meinem Blickfeld. Er erwartete also noch weitere Fragen. Und diese würde er noch bekommen.

Wieder rasten meine Gedanken, obwohl ich mit dieser Antwort fast schon hundertprozentig gerechnet hatte. Ich nahm das kleine Stück Pappe, auf welchem „Pfefferminztee" stand, zwischen meine Finger und fasste fast automatisch an mein Handgelenk, wo sich vor zwei Tagen noch mein Armband befunden hatte. Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. _Sollte ich ihn nach meinen Sachen fragen, die er mir genommen hat? Nein, das ist erst einmal nicht so wichtig. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn wütend machen oder er wird denken, dass ich flüchten will, sobald ich meine Tasche und die anderen Dinge von ihm wiederbekomme. Ich sollte ihm klar machen, dass ich willens bin, ihm das zu geben, weshalb er mich hierher gebracht hat. Erst dann sollte ich ihn subtil danach fragen, wann ich dieses Haus verlassen kann..._ Ich schluckte kaum merklich. _Und vor allen Dingen ob. Irgendwann muss er mich doch loslassen. Er wird es einsehen._ Ich machte mir weiter Hoffnungen aus diesem Albtraum zu entkommen, doch ich merkte, dass ich ihn wieder warten ließ. Wieder schaute ich ihn an. „Wenn du mir nicht sagen kannst, was du von mir möchtest, könntest du es mir dann zeigen? Auf irgendeine Art?" Seine schwarze Ranke schien mich erst am Kinn berühren zu wollen, doch er hielt inne. Ein paar Sekunden lang schien er mit sich zu ringen. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass es auf diese Weise nicht weitergehen konnte. Weder ich noch er konnte daraus einen Nutzen ziehen, wenn er mir nicht deutlich machen konnte, wieso ich hier war. Wir konnten uns nicht länger tatenlos gegenüberstehen. Etwas musste passieren. Und tatsächlich: Er bejahte meine Frage. Der Slender Man wollte mir zeigen, wieso ich hier war und was er von mir wollte.

Ich brachte ein Lächeln zustande, dann atmete ich erleichtert aus. Innerlich fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen, denn jetzt hatte ich Zuversicht, lebendig hier herauszukommen. Dann nickte ich. „Du wirst es mir also zeigen. Gut. Zeigst du es mir jetzt oder -", weiter kam ich nicht, da erhielt ich ein _nein_ von ihm. Ein wenig überrascht über seine Antwort, blinzelte ich und rümpfte die Nase. „Ok, in Ordnung. Wenn du jetzt noch nicht dazu bereit bist.." Ich ließ den Satz unbeendet. _Es ist so abstrus. Ich sitze hier mit einer mythischen Kreatur, die im Internet unter dem Namen Slender Man bekannt ist, und rede mit ihr, als wären wir in einer Wohngemeinschaft und als ob wir uns über ganz normale Dinge unterhalten würden. Ich MUSS verrückt sein!_ Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich in meinen Tee hinein. Jäh merkte ich, wie die wohlbekannte Aura von mir abließ. Ich schreckte hoch und konnte den Slender Man nirgendwo mehr entdecken. _Er ist verschwunden. Vielleicht will er nachdenken? Er ist die Zeit über doch ziemlich ruhig geblieben und war bereit, meine Fragen zu beantworten. Auch wenn er gezögert hat._ Seufzend lehnte ich meinen Kopf an die Wand neben mir und schloss für einige stille Minuten einfach die Augen. Ich war darauf gespannt, was er mir zeigen wollte.


End file.
